Brothers Long Lost
by xxVioletxxRosexx
Summary: Matt’s been in different Foster Homes his whole life. Jeff didn't know he had a brother. Now Matt's coming to live with Jeff and his Dad. Jeff is scared his life will change, little does he know, Matt hasn't had the best life. Rated M for a mature subject
1. Choking On Tears

Jeff Hardy walked inside his house. He was just outside with his friend Shannon Moore. Shannon was like a brother to him.

The summer had just begun. Which of course meant no more school! (Yay!) Which of course meant more time to stay outside with friends! No more home-work! Jeff liked summers the most. Summers were always the best time of the year for him. It's when the suns out, School's out (hasn't that been said already?) and he could basically do whatever he wanted! (Basically.)

Jeff walked inside smiling, he then saw his Dad sitting on the couch.

"Hi Daddy!" He said happily. "I was outside playing with Shannon."

"Jeffrey," Gilbert Hardy started. "I have some big news so if you will please sit down."

Jeff looked, confused, at his father.

"Sit down, Jeffrey."

Jeff nodded and sat down. He looked at Gilbert (Gil), still confused.

"Jeffrey…there is something you have to know."

"What?" Jeff asked.

"Well, you see, before you were born, your Mother and I had another kid," Gil said.

Jeff's eyes went wide.

"You see, at the time…Your Mother and I…we couldn't keep him," Gil told him, "so we put him up for foster care."

Jeff looked at the ground in shock then back up at his Father.

Gil shook his head. "He's been from foster home to foster home."

"W-Why didn't anyone tell me this?" Jeff asked in shock.

"Because Jeff, I didn't know how you would take it," Gil told him.

"So why are you telling me now?" Jeff asked.

"One, it's because you deserve to know…two…it's because he's coming to live with us."

Jeff's mouth came open his eyes went wide…how could his life change in just a matter of minutes?

"WHAT???" Jeff asked jumping up.

"Jeffrey…" Gil started.

"WHEN IS HE COMING??!!!!" Jeff asked.

"In one week." Gil said.

"ONE WEEK! JUST ONE WEEK!" Jeff yelled. "YOU TELL ME YOU'RE RUINING MY LIFE IN JUST ONE WEEK???!!!"

"WHO SAID THIS IS RUINING YOUR LIFE!" Gil said. "YOU LISTEN NOW AND YOU LISTEN GOOD! THAT BOY HASN'T HAD THE BEST LIFE! I THINK IT'S TIME HE COMES HERE AND LIVES WITH US! YOU HAVE NO SAY IN THIS!"

Jeff looked at his Dad then with one nasty look Jeff ran to his room.

_THIS IS UNFAIR THIS IS SO UNFAIR! _Jeff thought. _I SHOULD HAVE A SAY IN THIS! THIS IS MY HOUSE TOO! AND THIS IS MY LIFE! HE CAN'T JUST COME IN AND RUIN IT! NOT ONLY WILL HE RUIN MY SUMMER! HE WILL RUIN MY WHOLE LIFE!_

Jeff started crying. Tears of frustration and sadness.

_Why couldn't Dad tell me I had a brother? I know I'm not that understanding now but that's because I've lived my whole life thinking I was an only child! _Jeff was furious…and scared. _What if my whole life changed 'cause of him? What if he's awful to me because I've lived in one place my whole life…and I don't even know how many places he's lived in. _Jeff buried his face in his pillow. He was sobbing. _I don't even know his name! Does he know mine? _

Jeff ended up falling asleep from crying so much. When he got up he looked at the time 6:59PM.

_Ugh dinner's probably ready. _Jeff thought.

He was right. His Dad was sitting in the Kitchen.

"Did you fall asleep?" He asked.

"Yeah," Jeff said. He was still mad at his Dad.

"Listen, Jeffrey," Gil started. "I know you're not happy about this…but you have got to understand he-"

"What's his name?" Jeff interrupted.

"Matthew." Gil said. "I guess they call him Matt though."

_Matt. _Jeff thought. _Matt Hardy. My BROTHER Matt Hardy._

"Jeffrey," Gil said. "I know you're not exactly happy about this…"

"Dad, how old is he?" Jeff (who is thirteen) asked.

"Sixteen."

_3 years older._

Matt sat on the bed at his house. He was just told he was going back to be with his real Father. He WAS happy to get out of here. This was the worst one yet. He just wanted out.

Matt lay back on his bed. He grabbed a book.

"MATTHEW!" His 'Dad' yelled.

Matt sat up.

"Yes?" He asked.

"GET OUT HERE!" He yelled.

Matt nodded and walked out.

"Do you really want to leave this house?" The man asked.

Matt looked at the ground…to scared to answer that…

Jeff finished dinner. He hardly said a word after finding out Matt's age. He just wanted to go back to bed and figure this out. This was all so confusing…

"Jeffrey." Gil said.

Jeff nodded.

"Try to be nice to him when he comes okay?" Gil told his son.

Jeff looked at the ground. "I can't promise that." He said.

Gil sighed. "Try to understand Jeff,"

Jeff shook his head.

"Goodnight." Jeff told him.

"It's only 7:04!"

But Jeff was already running to his room. He slammed the door behind him.

_What's going to happen? _He wondered. _It's only one week till he comes here! Only one more week of my life being semi-normal…before it completely changes._

Matt lay in bed…trying to get some sleep. But it is hard to sleep…when you're choking on tears.


	2. 6 days

**Hey everyone! I would like to thank xxDXFANSxx for her review! Also everyone who read the story and enjoyed it! Hope you like the chapter!**

Matt woke up the next morning after getting about an hour's sleep. He was listening to his so called 'parents' fight.

XXX

Jeff just had gotten up.

_Six days_. He thought. _Six days until 'Matt' comes. Should I tell Shannon? Should I tell anyone? They're going to find out…in six days. But maybe I could just pretend my life is normal…at least for six days._

He went to the kitchen for breakfast.

"Good morning." Gil said.

Jeff only nodded in response.

XXX

Matt walked out to cook breakfast for his 'Mom' and his two brothers. His 'Mom' never cooked. She said why do it when Matt could.

"Morning, Mom." Matt said.

"Mornin." She looked at him. "Why ya acting so sluggish." She asked him with not an ounce of worry in her voice.

"Lack of sleep, Mom." Matt didn't add 'Because you and my so called 'Father' were up yelling half the night.'

"Oh." She said as she watched Matt get breakfast ready.

Tim and Joe (Matt's 'brothers') ran out.

"No breakfast?" Tim asked.

"I'm getting it ready." Matt said.

"What are we having?" Joe asked.

"Eggs." Matt answered.

"Just eggs?" Joe asked.

Matt nodded. "Sorry." He said not at all meaning it.

"Are ya really leaving Matt?" Tim asked.

Matt nodded.

"Thank god." Tim said. "Maybe we can get someone to cook a decent breakfast."

Matt held back the urge to say 'Why don't you try cooking? You've never done any work around here I'm always the one doing it!'.

"Maybe but I aint doing it." Matt's 'Mom' said.

"Course not." Matt mumbled.

"What was that?!" She asked.

"Nothing, Mom." Matt said and took out plates for the eggs.

XXX

Jeff ran outside and saw Shannon.

"Hey, Shannon!" He called. _I could tell Shannon couldn't I? Shannon is my best friend…_

"Hi Jeff!" Shannon said.

"I have a great idea!" Jeff said he came up with this idea to hope to take his mind off of Matt coming for the next six days.

"What?" Shannon asked.

"Why don't we build a fort? We have all summer to work on it!" Jeff smiled. It was the perfect thing to take his mind off of Matt. Even if only for a couple hours.

"Sure!" Shannon smiled.

"Kay," Jeff smirked. "Let's find some wood!! Have you ever built one of these things?"

"Nah." Shannon said.

"Well there's a first time for everything." Jeff smiled.

XXX

After breakfast Matt went to do the laundry. He grabbed his book to bring in the laundry room with him. He would sometimes hide in there…even with the machines going off it sure beat sitting in his room and being yelled at.

Matt opened the book and sat in the laundry room and started reading. After about 30 minutes of near peace (NEAR peace.) his 'Mom' started yelling for him.

_Try to ignore her Matt…try to ignore her…maybe she won't find you._ He told himself.

Matt stayed completely silent for a few minutes until the yelling for him died down. He was scared of what would happen to him for not answering though…and then instantly regretted not answering. She was going to be furious at him. Then she would tell his so called 'Dad' and…he started shaking at the thought.

The door to the laundry room started to open.

Matt jumped up and tried to get behind the door but it was too late…Tim already had seen him.

"What are you doing in here?" He asked.

"D-Doing the laundry." Matt answered.

"Mom was calling you." Tim had a smirk on his face.

"She was?" Matt tried his hardest to sound surprised.

"You know she was." Tim had a giant smirk on his face. "You were ignoring her."

"No!" Matt said. "I would never ignore her."

But it was too little to late…Tim was already running down the hall to tell. Matt froze.

XXX

Jeff found some wood and grabbed a hammer and some nails.

"I think we need more." Jeff was referring to the nails.

Shannon nodded in agreement.

"You got any money?" Jeff asked.

Shannon handed Jeff a penny.

Jeff gave Shannon a 'Wow thanks that really helps.' Sarcastic look. Shannon shrugged.

After awhile they got some money and went to a store for some nails.

"Here we go." Jeff showed Shannon the nails. Shannon only nodded. "YES! We have enough money!" Jeff smiled and got some more…he kept getting them till he had no money left to get anymore.

"That should be good." Jeff smiled. Shannon nodded his head.

After awhile they started building there fort and Jeff was having a great time. For awhile his mind was actually taken off of Matt…but in the back of his head there was a voice wondering…

_What's going to happen to my life? When he comes…it's all going to change._

**Hopefully you enjoyed it. I honestly think I didn't do a very good job. :/ But I hope you guys liked it! =)!**


	3. The Countdown

**Hi, everyone! First off I would like to thank, Blazing Glory, Hailey Egan and xxDXFANSxx for all their reviews! :D I love getting reviews so thank you all so much! Also thank you everyone who is reading this story and enjoys it! Hope you like the chapter!**

Six days turned into five days then to four then to three then to two then only one day remaining till they see each other.

_Day five_

Shannon and Jeff spent a long time working on building there fort.

While Matt tried to tell his 'Dad' he wasn't ignoring his 'Mom.' Also praying that he wouldn't get punished to badly.

_Day four_

Jeff couldn't believe only four days remained. Only four days until he could meet his brother. Four days until his life completely changed; not even the fort could keep his mind off that.

Matt couldn't believe it was only four days left either, only four days till he luckily get's out of this place, but then he has to go into a new strange place with his real Father and his real brother. What were they even like? Would they even like _him_? Would he like _them_? What was his brother like? What was his Father like?

_Day three_

The fort was coming along pretty darn well, not near finished but it was fun to build for them. Jeff would try to force himself to not think about his brother coming to live with them. The fort was the perfect way yet so many questions were in his head…

_What will Shannon be like? What will Matt be like? Will I dislike Matt? Will Matt dislike me? What does Matt look like?_

Matt was trying very hard to keep himself out of trouble but it was _not _easy though. Everything he did seemed to be bad. He couldn't wait to get out of there but at the same time, he was scared to leave.

_Day two_

_Two days. _Was all Jeff could think about. _TWO DAYS!_

The fort couldn't even keep Jeff's mind off of it now. In just two days he would meet his brother. In just two days the questions would be answered. In just two days his life will change in just two days…nothing could keep his mind off of his life completely changing nothing could keep his mind off of his brother. _Nothing. _Not the fort not Shannon not anything or anyone. Now when he thought of Shannon he thought, _What will Shannon think of Matt? Will Shannon be mad I didn't tell him? What if Shannon likes Matt even more then he likes me? What if Shannon hates Matt?_ The scary thing was soon these questions would all be answered. In just two days…just two days…_just two days._

Matt was shocked too now it was only two days until he met his brother until he saw his Father again until he saw the house until things in his life change once again. Also at the same time he knows he is changing their lives too, Jeff is going to have a brother and his Father will have to take care of another son. His life is changing once again and at the same time he is also changing his brothers and his fathers. Which is almost a scary thought.

XXX

_Tomorrow. _Jeff thought. _Tomorrow I'm meeting my brother. Tomorrow everything will be answered. Tomorrow._

XXX

Matt was having the same feeling. He couldn't believe that he was seeing Jeff and his Father tomorrow…this was his last day living in this house (thank god) but he was still worried about going to live with Jeff and his Father.

Matt just lay in his bed for awhile. He ended up picking up the new book he was reading and continued. Then after reading about all of two pages he remembered he had to make breakfast. He quickly threw his book down and ran out to the kitchen.

"Were have you been?!" His 'Mom' asked.

"I-I um just woke up." He tried.

"Whatever." She glared at him. "COOK!"

He nodded.

XXX

Jeff was eating breakfast.

"Your brothers coming tomorrow." Gil told him.

"I know." Jeff replied. _How do you expect me not to know? _Jeff thought. _I've been building the darn fort all week trying to take my mind off of him!!!_

Jeff quickly tried to finish his breakfast.

"Why are you eating so fast?" Gil asked.

"I'm going to go outside with Shannon." Jeff answered.

"Well can't that wait?" Gil asked.

"For what???" Jeff asked.

"For you to eat your breakfast like a normal human being." Gil said.

"Well I think I'm eating fine." Jeff snapped.

"Don't snap at me!!" Gil warned him.

Jeff glared and got up from his seat. "I'm going outside." He said.

"Fine." Gil said.

Jeff went outside and looked for Shannon and wondered if he should tell Shannon now…if he did how would Shannon react? Would Shannon be mad at him for not telling him sooner? Matt's coming tomorrow and he has known about it for a week!

Jeff thought for a minute and then he noticed Shannon.

"Hi, Jeff!" Shannon said running over to him.

"Hi, Shannon!" Jeff said putting on a fake smile. "Ready to work on the fort?"

"Sure!" Shannon said.

"Shannon…there's something I have to tell you." Jeff said. _This could be a mistake. _He thought. But Shannon was already staring at him.

"What?" Shannon asked.

Jeff sighed and told Shannon the whole story.

"You have a BROTHER?" Shannon asked.

"An older brother." Jeff nodded.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Shannon asked.

"Because I just found out he was coming about a week ago." Jeff told him.

"But you have known for almost a whole week and haven't told me!" Shannon said sounding hurt and upset.

"I know…and I'm sorry." Jeff sighed.

"But we have been working on the fort together!" Shannon said. "You could have told me then! It's not like I haven't been around."

"I know that." Jeff looked at the ground and kicked some of it.

"Why didn't you tell me though???" Shannon asked Jeff.

"Because I didn't know how you would react." Jeff sighed.

"Oh…" Shannon said. "Well I guess I sorta understand."

Jeff looked shocked. "You do?" He asked.

"Yeah." Shannon nodded. "So he's coming tomorrow?"

"Yeah." Jeff nodded.

"Wow…do you know anything about him?"

"Only that he's my older brother and his name is Matt."

XXX

Matt was packing his stuff quickly he had to do the laundry and he didn't want to get in trouble for not doing it. Especially not right before he leaves.

**I hope you enjoyed the chapter! =)!! **


	4. The Arrival

**Hi everyone! I'd like to thank ****slashdlite and xxDXFANSxx for reviewing! Also everyone who read the story and enjoyed it! I really hope you like the chapter! Yes, they are finally going to meet! lol **

It was finally time…finally time for the brothers to meet.

XXX

Jeff was eating his breakfast very slowly…somehow in his mind thinking it'll delay him meeting Matt.

"First you were eating very fast now you are eating super slow." Gil said.

"Yeah?" Jeff said.

"Is this about Matt coming today?" Gil asked.

_Gee Dad what do YOU think? I've been thinking about him coming all week! _Jeff thought. But instead of saying that he just finished his breakfast in silence.

XXX

Matt was all packed and he was heading to go to his Father's house…his 'Dad' was driving him.

"Lord knows they will be begging us to take you back in a matter of weeks." He mumbled. Matt wanted to respond to that but knew better than that. "I swear we will never take you back." His 'Dad' spat.

Matt stayed silent.

"We won't." He continued. "I swear you cause me and your Mother more trouble then we have ever had."

_WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT? _Matt wanted to yell. _FIRST OFF SHE IS NOT MY MOTHER SECOND I DO EVERYTHING THERE! _But once again Matt stayed silent…just hopping his Father's house will be better than this one…it has to be right?

"A bit till we are there." Mumbled his 'Dad'.

"Okay." Matt said simply…hoping that wouldn't start a fight…he was afraid that if he said nothing then he would get yelled at for ignoring his 'Father'.

XXX

Jeff sat there wondering when Matt would show up…what _would_ he be like? Jeff had thought about this the whole week but he was _actually_ going to find out today.

"Jeff be nice to him." Gil told his son.

Jeff rolled his eyes…he will _try _to be nice to Matt…but if Matt's mean to him he will be mean back.

XXX

"Almost there." Matt's 'Dad' said. "About thirty minutes or so."

"Okay." Is all Matt said.

Matt picked up his book and started reading.

"What crap are you reading?" His 'Dad' asked.

"I'm reading a book." Matt said.

"I can see that I'm not blind."

"Then read the title." Matt mumbled.

His 'Dad' was about to pull over the car. "I heard that." He said. "You know you aren't at the house yet…you're still my kid and I can do whatever I want to you." He warned.

"I'm sorry Dad." Matt forced.

"That's more like it." He mumbled.

Matt tried to stay silent for the next thirty minutes. He just sat there and read his book. He was ten pages away from finishing it when his 'Dad' said…

"5 more minutes."

Matt nodded butterflies were in his stomach. He tried to focus on his book.

XXX

"They should be here anytime now." Gil told Jeff. Jeff just nodded.

_What does he even look like? _Jeff wondered.

Just as Jeff thought of more questions there was a knock on the door. Jeff gasped, instead of thinking of more to ask he was getting the answer.

Gil walked over to the door.

"Hello." He said.

Jeff looked over his Dad's shoulder. He saw, an older looking boy who was rather tall with black hair and brown dark eyes carrying a book.

"Hi." Matt said. "I'm uh, Matt."

"Well hi Matt I'm your Father Gilbert Hardy. Also this is your brother, Jeffrey Nero Hardy."

"Hi." Matt bit his bottom lip as if he had no idea what to say. (Witch he didn't.) So Jeff stuck out his hand and Matt shook it.

Then Matt's former 'Dad' walked up to the door and the only think Matt could think was _I'm free! _

"Hi." He mumbled and shook Gil's hand.

"Hi." Gil said. "Is this all." He looked at the bags.

"Yeah." He said.

"O.K then. Well thank you for taking care of my son and goodbye." Gil told him.

_Yeah big thanks. _Matt thought but said. "Goodbye,"

"Goodbye." He mumbled and got in his car and took off.

Matt stood at the door way not sure what to do.

"Come in." Gil said.

"Thanks." Matt said offering a smile and stepped in.

"What was your old house like?" Jeff finally decided to ask Matt something.

"Uh…it was um, well it was O.K?" Matt didn't know what to say.

"Okkkaaayy." Jeff said.

"So, how have you been?" Matt asked.

"Fine." Jeff said…this was one of the most awkward conversations he has ever had.

"That's good." Matt said with a small smile.

Jeff studied Matt again. He seemed nice and also very nervous.

"Are you hungry?" Gil broke the growing silence.

"Um no thank you I'm okay." Matt smiled again.

"Okay, Jeff why don't you take Matt to his room?" Gil asked.

"Sure." Jeff shrugged. "This way. Follow me."

Matt nodded. "Thanks." He mumbled.

Jeff led Matt to his room. "Here it is." Jeff told him. "It used to be the guest room. But now it's yours."

"Thank you." Matt smiled once again at Jeff.

"No problem." Jeff mumbled. "Need any help?"

"Um no thank you I think I can get un-packed." Matt smiled

"Okay then." Jeff said. He was still not sure about Matt. But he really didn't feel like he had to be sure of him. Matt has just gotten there.

**Thanks for reading the chapter! Hope you enjoyed it! I don't think this is honestly as good as it could have been. :/ But hopefully you enjoyed it! =)!**


	5. Looking For Answers

**Hi everyone! Well first I would like to thank slashdlite and xxDXFANSxx for there reviews! Also everyone who read the story and enjoyed it! Thanks it means a lot. =D!!!**

Matt read the last pages of his book before starting to un-pack. He threw his clothes in random drawers before glancing over at his bed and seeing it was pre-made.

He lay down in it and just lay there wondering what will happen next. What does Jeff think about him? Has Jeff spoken to him long enough to even tell what Matt is like even in a small sense of it?

Just then Jeff interrupted Matt's thoughts by opening the door.

"Um, Matt?" He said.

"Yeah?" Matt asked.

"Lunch is on the table if you want it." Jeff told him.

Matt nodded. "Okay." He said getting up.

Jeff lead him to the kitchen. Matt took a seat at the table.

"Is it okay if I sit here?" Matt asked.

"Yeah, sit wherever you like." Gil said.

"Thank you." Matt smiled. Jeff grabbed a chair and sat in it.

"Do you like grilled cheese?" Gil asked.

"Yeah." Matt smiled.

"Good because I made it." Gil smiled and gave Matt his grilled cheese sandwich.

"Thank you." Matt said.

"No problem." Gil said then handed Jeff his.

"Thanks Dad." Jeff said.

"No problem." Gil said and sat down.

They ate in silence no one knowing really what to say.

"So Matthew," Gil started causing Matt to look up from his sandwich. "How have you been?"

Matt really didn't know how to answer that. He defiantly hasn't been 'great'. But he didn't know if he should exactly say that.

"Fine." He lied.

"That's good." Gil smiled.

"How have you been?" Matt asked.

"Good." Gil answered.

"Um…Jeff how have you been?" Matt asked.

"Great." Jeff mumbled.

"That's good." Matt said with a sincere smile. Jeff smiled back a little.

XXX

After lunch Matt was going to return to his room when Jeff spoke up.

"What was your favorite home? You know out of all the ones you lived in?"

"Um." Matt thought about that for a minute. He honestly didn't like any of them to be honest. The last one he stayed at was the worst out of them all thought. "I don't really have a favorite." He said this quickly because he wasn't sure if it was the right thing to say.

"Oh." Jeff said. "Do you have a least favorite?"

"Um…" Matt knew the true answer to that but wasn't sure if it was the right thing to say. "No. Not really. Sorry I'm not giving you very good answers." Matt told him.

"Oh. It's fine." Jeff said. "Did you have any brothers or sisters."

"Yeah." Matt said.

"In the last home you stayed at did you?"

"Yeah. Two brothers." Matt said.

"What were they like?" Jeff asked.

"Hard to explain." Matt said. When really he didn't want to talk about them at all.

"Oh." Jeff said. "Do you miss them?"

_HECK NO! _Matt wanted to say but instead lied and said…

"Sort of."

"Oh. Did you make a lot of friends?" Jeff asked.

"A few." Matt gave Jeff a small smile.

"Cool." Jeff said.

"Who are your friends?" Matt asked Jeff.

"Shannon is my best friend he's like a-like a brother to me." Jeff was not sure if he should have made that statement or not.

"Oh…that's cool." Matt gave Jeff a sincere smile.

"Yeah." Jeff smiled back. He still wasn't sure about Matt.

"Um…do you mind if I go read? Or do you want to know more stuff?" Matt was hoping he could just go read because he was getting nervous.

"Oh, you can read your story if you want." Jeff gave Matt a small smile. "I'll see you at dinner if I don't see you before then."

Matt smiled at Jeff. "Okay, see you then." Matt went to his room and picked up the next book in his series.

XXX

"So what's he like?" Shannon asked Jeff. They were both outside working on the fort.

"I haven't talked to him too much." Jeff told him. "I talked to him for a few minutes. I was asking about where he lived and what his families was like and stuff."

"Did you find out a lot?" Shannon asked.

"No not really." Jeff answered. "Except he had two brothers."

"Oh." Shannon said.

"Also he likes grilled cheese." Jeff smirked. Shannon laughed.

"Well that's always good to know!" Shannon smirked and Jeff laughed.

"He didn't talk too much during lunch." Jeff told Shannon.

"Can I meet him soon?" Shannon asked.

"Sure." Jeff told him. "I guess." Jeff was honestly worried about what Shannon _What will Shannon think of Matt…what if he likes Matt more then he liked me? Then what will I do? _Jeff thought.

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter! =D!! I honestly don't think I did a very good job writing this chapter. :/ But tell me what you think! =)**


	6. The Fort

**Hi everyone! First off I would like to thank slashdlite and Blazing Glory for their reviews! Also thank you for your advice Blazing Glory…and for the hug. =D lol! Also slashdlite thank you for your review also for your reviews on every chapter!**

**I'm glad you both are enjoying the story. =)**

**Also thank you to everyone who read the story and enjoyed it!**

Matt read the first few pages to his book. Completely enjoying it, he used to read to pass time in his old house. When he wasn't working of course.

There was a soft knock on his door.

"Um…come in." Matt said.

"Hi." Jeff entered with someone Matt had never met.

"Umm hi." Matt said.

"Shannon this is Matt, Matt this is Shannon. My best friend. Shannon this is my brother." Jeff introduced the two.

"Hi nice to meet you." Matt said and stuck his hand out.

"Hi." Shannon shook it. "How old are you again?"

"Sixteen." Matt told him.

"Oh." Shannon said. "Three years older than Jeff right?"

"Yeah." Matt said.

"Cool!" Shannon smiled. "Did you ever know you had a brother? You know, before you found out you were going to come live here?"

"Honestly? No. No one told me anything." Matt answered honestly.

"Oh." Shannon said.

Jeff stayed rather quiet; he had no idea what Shannon thought of Matt. In fact he didn't even know what he thought of Matt! He looked at Matt one more time; he was almost confused with what he saw. Matt was wearing basically a sweater and long pants…in the summer? It was burning today!

"Are you cold?" Jeff blurted out.

"Huh?" Matt asked.

Jeff pointed to the sweater.

"Oh…I came here in it. Also um I am kind of um…sort of cold." Matt had no idea what to say! He used the sweater all the time at his old house to cover the marks!

"How can you be cold?" Shannon jumped in. "It's burning out!"

"I'm always cold." Matt mumbled.

Matt was honestly a little worried. He didn't want them to know what happened! They would tell his Dad and what if Gil confronted his old 'Dad'? Or even worse…What if Gil didn't care?

"Shannon let's get back to work on the fort." Jeff said.

"Okay." Shannon said. "Hey Matt, you want to help us?"

"I'm sorry my mind was on something else what?" He asked.

"Do you want to help me and Jeff build a fort?" Shannon asked.

Matt bit his bottom lip thinking about it.

"You don't have to if you don't want to." Jeff added.

"Or do you not know how to build a fort?" Shannon asked. "If so it's okay! We can teach you how. We have been building it for a week!"

Matt smiled a little. "I guess I can try to help…" He said.

"Cool!" Shannon smiled. "Follow us!"

Matt nodded and followed them to where they were making the fort.

"You guys are doing a great job making it." He told them with a sincere smile.

"Thanks!" Shannon and Jeff both said.

Jeff looked at Matt again. "You sure you won't be to hot in that?"

"Yeah I'm used to wearing these." Matt said then winced a little wondering if that was the right thing to say.

"Why is that?" Jeff asked.

"I'm uh…cold a lot." Matt said.

"Oh." Jeff stared at Matt for awhile. Not exactly believing that but decided not to push the subject.

XXX

After a few hours of building the fort Matt and Jeff's Dad called them in.

"See you later Shannon!" Jeff said running up to the house.

"Okay! Bye Jeff! Also nice to meet you Matt! Thanks for the help!" Shannon added.

"No problem! Nice to meet you to!" Matt said walking up to the house.

Matt walked into the kitchen since it was time for dinner.

"Weren't you hot out there?" Gil asked Matt.

_Is that the question of the day? _Matt thought. "No." He said.

"Oh." Is all Gil said.

"Dinner looks great." Matt changed the subject.

"Thank you." Gil said. "Take a seat."

"Okay." Matt smiled and grabbed a chair.

Matt looked at Jeff. Jeff seemed okay. But you never know. The people at the Foster Home told him that the people that he stayed with were nice people…look what happened.

Matt sighed and took another bite of potato.

Jeff was wondering about Matt. He hadn't found out much about him even after working on building something with him for a few hours. Matt didn't seem like a mean person at all though. He just kept to himself and didn't talk a lot about his old homes. This made the already curious Jeff's curiosity worsen.

"So you met Shannon?" Gil asked.

Matt nodded.

"What did you think?" Gil asked Matt.

"I liked him." Matt answered glancing over at Jeff who was quiet.

"So did you boys have fun out there?" Gil asked.

Matt nodded and was happy to see Jeff nod too.

"That's good." Gil said.

XXX

After dinner Matt went back to his room to eat but Gil stopped Jeff.

"What?" Jeff asked.

"I want to ask you something." Gil told Jeff.

"What is it?" Jeff asked.

"What do you think of your brother?" Gil asked.

"Honestly I don't know much about him…but he seems okay." Jeff said honestly.

"I hope you boys get along." Gil told Jeff.

_I kind of hope we do too. _Jeff couldn't help but think.

**Well that's the end of this chapter! =) Hope you guys enjoyed it! This might be one of my better ones…well at least I think it might be. Tell me what you think! =D! **


	7. The Nightmare

**Hi everyone! First off I would like to thank Hailey Egan, Blazing Glory and slashdlite for their reviews! Also Hailey Egan I'm glad you like the story and the chapter! Thank you for the review =)! Also, Blazing Glory, Thank you and ~HUG~ ;)! Also slashdlite, we shall see! ;) And thank you! I'm glad you liked the chapter, and thanks for the review!**

**Thanks to everyone who read the story and enjoyed it too! I hope you enjoy the chapter! =D**

Finally after reading for most of the night Matt fell asleep…but didn't have a pleasant dream…

_NO PLEASE IT HURTS!_

_STOP PLEASE I'M SORRY!_

_PLEASE!!!!_

Matt was now basically thrashing in his bed which naturally woke Jeff and Gil.

Gil raced in and started shaking Matt trying to wake him up.

"IS HE OKAY???!!!!" Jeff asked.

Just as Gil was going to answer Matt shot up from bed and blinked a couple of times since Jeff turned on the light, he was breathing really fast nearly hyperventilating!

"You okay?" Gil asked Matt.

Matt nodded his head tears were rolling down his cheeks though. "Yeah." He lied. "Just a nightmare. Sorry to wake you."

"You don't have to apologize." Gil told him.

"What was the nightmare about?" Jeff blurted out.

"Um…" Matt had no idea what to say! He couldn't tell them the truth…could he? "I really can't remember." He tried.

Jeff and Gil stared at him blankly. Jeff didn't look like he bought it…and to be honest he didn't!

XXX

When Gil left Matt's room Jeff stayed.

"What?" Matt asked.

"Nothing." Jeff decided this wasn't the time to ask many questions. "Sorry you had a nightmare…good night."

"Thank you for saying so and goodnight."

Jeff gave Matt a small smile and left.

Matt just lay on his bed and started crying. There was no way he could fall asleep! There was now basically no way he could escape the past. Now when he closes his eyes all he see's is his old 'Dad's fist or a lighter…coming close to his skin.

Matt put his face in the pillow and screamed! He put his face in the pillow to try to block out the noise before he started crying again.

XXX

The next morning Matt came out to breakfast, his face was pretty red same with his eyes.

"Are you okay?" Jeff asked.

"Yeah." Matt said taking a chair.

"Oh." Jeff nodded but looked at Matt. His eyes like it said before were red and looked tired. His black curls were tangled. He looked like a mess.

Jeff couldn't help but wonder about Matt. It was almost a mystery. Trying to find out the nightmare, what happened were he used to live. If he could find out the second one he believed that would answer the first one.

"Wanna get Shannon and work on the fort later?" Jeff asked Matt.

"Um…sure." Matt said.

"Cool." Jeff smiled. "You're good at building these things."

"Thank you." Matt smiled.

"No problem." Jeff said taking another bite of cereal.

XXX  
When they started working on the fort again Jeff kept watching Matt…who was once again in a sweater. Jeff re-played the words Matt was yelling in his sleep again in his head…

_NO PLEASE IT HURTS!_

_STOP PLEASE I'M SORRY!_

_PLEASE!!!!_

_What did he mean? _Jeff wondered. Jeff almost hammered his hand into the wood.

"Wow! Jeff! Watch out!" Shannon said.

"Sorry I'm just thinking." Jeff told him.

"About what?" Shannon asked.

"Nothing." Jeff glanced at Matt.

"Oh." Shannon looked at Jeff confused.

"It's really nothing Shannon." Jeff said.

"Okay." Shannon shrugged and got back to work.

Matt glanced nervously at Jeff. Not sure what Jeff was thinking, did he really believe that he couldn't remember his nightmare? Or that he was really always cold? Did Jeff somehow know what happened? If he did would he tell his Dad? How would his Dad react?

Matt shook his head as if to get those thoughts out of his head. How would Jeff know? He has hardly talked about his past at all…but could he really hide his past forever?

Jeff took a look at Matt…he wondered if the sweater had to do with anything. He thought it was a stupid thought at first but then really started remembering how Matt seemed almost nervous explaining, like he was trying to search for an excuse. But what could be the reason Matt was wearing a sweater all the time? The more Jeff thought about it the more confused he got. All this was so confusing. Just two weeks ago…just two weeks ago he never even knew he had a brother, now all of a sudden Matt's living with him and everything is changing. Just like he thought it would. Except now he wants to be friends with Matt. He didn't want them not to get along before; he just didn't want Matt ruining his life. But Matt seems to have no interest in doing that at all.

Matt was one of the biggest mysteries to Jeff at the time, and the one he was most eager to solve.

**DUN DUN DUN! LOL! Anyway I hope you enjoyed the chapter! It's not all that good. But tell me what you think! **


	8. The Hidden Truth

**Hi everyone! First off I would like to thank, xxDXFANSxx, Blazing Glory and slashdlite for their reviews! Also xxDXFANSxx, it will be hard for Jeff to find out. Like you said he's only 13! Also Blazing Glory, We shall see! Also thank you for saying that =)! ~HUG~ Also slashdlite, we will see ;)! **

**Also thank you to everyone who read the story and enjoyed it! I hope you enjoy the chapter!**

When lunch time came, Matt followed Jeff into the kitchen. Matt was still worried Jeff might suspect something, but was trying to get those thoughts out of his head.

Matt took his chair.

"Another day in that sweater?" Gil asked. "You're going to end up overheating!"

"Actually I'm fine," Matt gave a small smile. "Like I said I'm always cold for some reason."

Jeff bit his bottom lip to keep a comment from coming from his lips. He officially didn't believe Matt was cold. But what could Matt be hiding? This was giving Jeff a headache, so he just took a bite of his food.

Then Jeff got an idea.

"Hey, Matt, do you want to go swimming?" he asked.

Matt froze. "I don't swim very well," he said freaking out a bit inside.

"That's okay I'll show you how," Jeff told him.

"Um…no thanks," Matt gave a small smile.

"Why not?"

"Because, I don't know how to swim very well," Matt repeated.

"I already said I can teach you," Jeff smiled a little.

"I-I need to catch up on reading," Matt mumbled.

"You read that book every day," Jeff told him.

"Not as much as I used to though." Matt said.

Jeff bit his bottom lip…this was going absolutely no were. "Never mind then," he mumbled. He'd have to think of something else.

Matt sighed with relief.

XXX

Matt was reading in his room. Thinking…

_What if they find out? What will they do??? What will they say??? Will they even care? No maybe not. I'm new here anyway. _Matt put down his book down for a minute to try to get his thoughts straight. He sighed and took off his sweater for a minute and threw it aside. He was getting way too hot and he was alone anyway. He looked down at his burnt skin and frowned. He felt a tear in his eye. The red skin, the burnt skin.

He put his head in his pillow and released a scream. Tears streamed down his face.

All of a sudden there was a knock on his door.

Matt looked around him. Where did he put the sweater?!!! He started to panic, so he just threw the blanket over himself.

"C-c-come in," he said in a shaky voice.

Jeff walked in.

"We are going to continue to build the fort." Jeff gave Matt and odd look. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah." Matt gave a weak smile.

Jeff studied Matt's face and noticed the tears. "Have you been crying?" he blurted out.

Matt's eyes widened. "No!" "Oh…it's just your face…never mind." Jeff looked at his feet to see Matt's sweater. He looked up to see a slightly burned shoulder and his eyes widened. _NO PLEASE IT HURTS! STOP PLEASE I'M SORRY! PLEASE!!!!_

Jeff's mouth came open. He didn't know exactly what happened, but he had a pretty good idea.

Matt looked at Jeff for a minute then looked down at Jeff's feet…then noticed his shoulder sticking out from the blanket.

"Oh, you are most likely wondering how I got this," Matt said to him. Jeff nodded. "I-I burned myself at a...bon fire," Matt lied. "My shoulder got to close to the fire."

"Oh…" Jeff nodded, not completely believing that at all.

"Do you mind bringing me my sweater?" Matt asked him.

"Oh…no." Jeff brought Matt over his sweater but thought to himself, _Wait why can't he walk over and get it?_

"Thank you." Matt smiled at him. "I'll be outside in a minute. I just want to finish my chapter."

Jeff nodded and left.

As soon as the door shut Matt sighed with relief. That was REALLY close.

XXX

Jeff walked outside, thinking. He wondered if Matt was maybe telling the truth…but yet he just couldn't believe Matt's story. He found it very hard to.

He bit his bottom lip this was really confusing.

"Jeff!!!" Jeff saw Shannon.

"Hi Shannon!" Jeff smiled.

"Finally," Shannon frowned a little. "Took ya long enough. Where is Matt?"

"He had to finish his chapter," Jeff mumbled.

"Ohhh," Shannon nodded.

Jeff smiled. "Yeah, he should be out in a few minutes."

"Should we get started before he comes out? Or wait?" Shannon asked.

"I have no id-." Jeff then saw Matt walk out the front door in his sweater.

"Quick chapter," Jeff smirked.

"I was like two pages away from the ending of it," Matt told him with a small smile.

"Let's get to work!" Shannon smiled.

Jeff gave Matt another glance before nodding.

**DUN DUN DUUUUUUNNNNN! lol! What do you guys think? Will Jeff find out himself? Or will Matt tell him? Hope you enjoyed the chapter ;)!!**


	9. The Choice

**Hi everyone! I would like to thank Blazing Glory, xxDXFANSxx and slashdlite for their reviews and to everyone who read the story and enjoyed it! Also Blazing Gory, Thank you soooooooo much!!! =) HUG! Also xxDXFANSxx, Glad you enjoyed the chapter!! Also slashdlite, I hope I can answer your questions. =)**

**Hope everyone enjoys the chapter!!! =)!!**

Jeff kept a pretty close eye on Matt. He sighed. He was so confused. He found his eyes glancing at Matt's shoulder more than just once.

The bon fire story could have happened…couldn't it of? Jeff would like to believe that it did. He didn't want to think Matt got hurt.

Matt was extremely hot. He hated the sweater so much. He was so sick of wearing it. He especially hated WORKING in it. It was one of the hottest days so far and he felt like he was going to pass out.

"You really shouldn't wear that." Shannon told him.

"Huh?" Matt asked.

"The sweater." Shannon stared at Matt as if he was crazy.

"You might over heat." Jeff added.

"Its fine I'm cold really." Matt knew that was a stupid thing to say all you had to do was look at him and you could tell he was burning.

"If you are cold you wouldn't be sweating and breathing heavy?" Jeff pointed out. He started thinking maybe he shouldn't push it but if he didn't Matt would over heat.

Matt had no answer for Jeff's question at all. He stood there for a bit trying to think of one. Praying dinner would come super quick.

"Because I'm working." Matt answered with a shrug silently praying they bought it.

"It's stupid to work in a sweater in the summer in the burning heat." Shannon blurted out.

Matt simply shrugged. Shannon shot Jeff a look for back up but Jeff ignored it and went back to work. Trying to convince himself Matt was O.K.

XXX

By dinner Matt was completely burning and felt like he was going to faint any minute. He was panting and was sweating all over.

"Matt!" Jeff yelled.

"Y-Yeah?" Matt asked.

"Dad called us for dinner." Jeff told him and looked at him a little concerned. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine." Matt gave a weak smile. "Bye Shannon!"

"Bye Matt! Bye Jeff!"

They walked inside and both took a seat at the table.

"How was building the fort?" Gil asked then gave Matt a good look and didn't look happy. "You're burning in that thing." He told him.

"I'm fine." Matt gave Gil a small smile. "Dinner looks good."

"Thank you." Gil told him.

_I'm going to have to take this thing off tonight. _Matt thought. _I'll just have to make sure I put it next to me this time. So if Jeff or Dad knocks I can quickly put it back on._

Matt sighed wondering if he could really hide this forever. It's not like he could wear the sweater his entire life.

"Everything okay?" Gil asked him.

"Yeah." Matt nodded.

_Just can't wait to get this thing off._

XXX

Matt walked into his room after dinner. He shut his door picked up his nook and lay in his bed. He took of his sweater and tried to ignore the burns, bruises and scars that cover his stomach and shoulders.

He sighed and opened his book were he left off. Glancing next to him to make sure that the sweater was still in its place next to him.

It hurt almost to put the blanket over him because it would rub up against his burns. He just wished they would go away. He wished the past would go away but there was nothing he could do to ever make it go away. He felt tears in his eyes and as much as he wanted to hold them back he let them fall down his cheeks. For once not throwing his face in the pillow. Just lay on his back. Thinking. He whimpered as the memories of fists and lighters pressing against his skin leaving burns and bruises entered his mind.

The soft tears stopped coming…

Now he was bawling.

XXX

Jeff was about to go to his room when he heard a noise coming from Matt's room. He walked up towards the door and put his ear up to it. Hearing sobs.

He started getting worried and wondered if he should get his Dad. He had no idea what was going on. It became obvious to Jeff at that point something wasn't right. As the sobs grew louder Jeff had no idea what to do and ran into his room instead. Completely confused.

Should he tell Gil? _What would I even tell him? _Jeff wondered. _Should I just tell him about Matt crying and the burnt shoulder? What would he even say? Would Matt be upset if I told Dad?_

Jeff lay in bed about to cry himself. This was so confusing.

**DUN DUN DUN!!!!!! What will Jeff do? Will he tell Gil? Or will he do something different? ** **Hope you enjoyed the chapter! =D**


	10. The Tears

**Hi people! First off I would like to thank, xxDXFANSxx, Hailey Egan, slashdlite, Blazing Glory and Juniorspades for their reviews! =D xxDXFANSxx, Glad you liked the chapter and you'll see what happens ;D! Hailey Egan, Glad you like the chapter and the story! =D! slashdlite, I can't even imagine wearing a sweater all day in the summer and thank you! =D! Blazing Glory, You're not rambling I love your advice! ~HUG~. Juniorspades, Thank you!!! =)**

**Also thanks again for the reviews! Also thank you for everyone who read the chapter and story and enjoyed it hope you enjoy the chapter!**

Jeff ended up falling asleep still confused and a little bit scared. He was scared on what was happening. Should he finally just ask Matt outright why he was crying and why he had the marks? Would Matt even tell him anything? Even if he did what would Matt say? Would Matt be mad at him?

XXX

The next morning Jeff woke up and got up for breakfast. He saw Matt sitting at the table. Matt's face was red, and his eyes looked a little swollen, like he was up crying all night. Gil seemed to notice it too.

"Everything okay?" Gil asked Matt.

Matt nodded his head.

Jeff saw Matt was not, surprisingly wearing a sweater. He felt like telling his Dad everything right then and there and seeing what his Dad would do. But at the same time what would Matt do?

Jeff sighed and took his seat at the table.

XXX

_I can't work on the fort today. _Matt thought to himself.

"Um…Jeff?" He asked.

Jeff looked up at Matt and nodded.

"Do you mind if I don't work on the fort today?" Matt asked him.

"Why wouldn't you? Getting to hot?" Jeff blurted out.

_I really wish they would leave me alone about that. _Matt thought with a sigh. "No. I just want to read a bit today if you don't mind." He told Jeff.

"Oh." Jeff said simply.

"Is that okay?" Matt asked.

"Sure." Jeff shrugged. "Maybe, we should all take a break."

Matt sighed with relief.

_I have to tell Dad. _Jeff thought. _I can't deal with this. _

XXX

Jeff told Shannon how they were taking a break from the Fort to do something else. Shannon seemed disappointed but nodded.

Jeff bit his bottom lip Shannon was his best friend and was like a brother to him. He wondered if he should tell him what was going on. If he could tell Shannon he could most likely tell his Dad…right?

XXX

Matt lay in his bed. He once again had his sweater off, and refused to look at his body. He refused to cry again. It's been done there is nothing he could have done and he didn't feel like there is anything he could do at that moment either. The marks were already there…all he thought he could do is pray they would go away.

He finally gave in and looked down choking back sobs.

_WHY WON'T HE LEAVE?! _

Matt slammed his fist on the bed. Trying his hardest to fight back tears but instead grabbed his pillow once again and let out a sob.

He hated crying,

He hated feeling so weak,

But most of all…

He hated the burns,

The bruises,

The scars.

He sobbed into his pillow harder. Praying no one hears him.

He lay on his stomach which revealed his back. Which was about as bad as his stomach. It had a long cut down it.

XXX

After awhile Matt was able to somehow calm himself down a little. He was pretty sure he ran out of tears though.

He rolled on his back again and got ready to put his sweater on sighing. Wincing, as some of the sweater rubbed against a painful burn as he put it on.

As much as he hated the sweater he hated about as much looking at the cuts and bruises and burns.

XXX

Jeff walked inside for lunch but the conversation he had with Shannon stayed fresh in his mind.

"_So he had a burn on his shoulder?!" Shannon asked Jeff._

"_Yeah he also was crying all night." Jeff nodded._

"_What do you think happened to him?" Shannon asked._

"_I don't know. He said his shoulder got burned in a bon fire." Jeff answered._

"_Is he having nightmares about that?" Shannon looked confused._

_Jeff sighed. "I don't think so."_

"_Is this why he wears the sweater all the time?" Shannon asked._

"_Could be. But I think there is more." Jeff told Shannon._

_Shannon gave Jeff a confused look. "Like…?" _

_Jeff sighed. "I don't know."_

"_You should ask him." Shannon told Jeff._

"_What if all he tells me is the bon fire story again?" Jeff asked Shannon._

"_Then…I don't know tell your Dad." Shannon answered._

_Jeff nodded his head but couldn't help wondering if that was the best thing to do. "What if he gets mad if I tell Dad?"_

"_How should I know?" Shannon asked. "I'm just getting filled in now."_

"_I know." Jeff nodded. "Still..." Jeff was cut off by his Dad calling him in for lunch._

"_Ugh. Shannon I'll talk to you later." Jeff told Shannon._

"_Okay Jeff," Shannon nodded. "Remember my advice!"_

"_Won't forget it!" Jeff called as he ran up to his house._

Jeff wondered how Shannon almost seemed to make better sense out of this then he could and Shannon was younger than him.

Jeff saw Matt already at the table. "I bet you finished that book by now." Jeff smirked.

"No not yet." Matt answered. "It's longer then the last one."

_Should I really just ask him? _Jeff bit his bottom lip.

"Take a seat Jeff." Gil told him.

"Oh right sorry Dad." Jeff grabbed a chair…still wondering what to do.

**What will Jeff do? Will he ask Matt? Will he wait to see what happens? Will he tell Gil? Hope you enjoyed the chapter! Not one of the best hopefully, I can make the next one a little bit more exciting. This one was mainly showing what Jeff was thinking and what Matt was thinking. I hope I at least did an okay job at that. Anyway I'm sort of rambling so yeah once again hope you enjoyed it! =D **


	11. If Only It Was That Easy

**Hi people! First off I would like to thank Hailey Egan, slashdlite and Blazing Glory for their reviews! Hailey Egan, Thank you so much! Also hopefully I can answer some of the questions soon! =D! slashdlite, that's true. ;) Blazing Glory, Thank you for the advice =D!!! HUGS**

**Also thank you for everyone who read the chapter and enjoyed it! I hope you enjoy this chapter!!**

Jeff kept an eye on Matt during lunch. Not sure what else to do. He was scared to ask Matt but at the same time he was scared to ask their Dad…was there any way to win this situation?

Gil noticed how Jeff was tossing his food around on his plate more than putting it in his mouth.

"Everything alright?" He asked Jeff.

"Yeah." Jeff nodded.

"Then why aren't you eating?" Gil asked. This got Matt's attention.

"Well…" Jeff paused. "I guess I'm not all that hungry." He shrugged.

Gil gave Jeff a strange look.

"Okay then. Try to eat something anyway though." Gil told Jeff.

"Okay Dad." Jeff nodded and stuffed some food in his mouth and forced it down even though his stomach was a wreck because of his nerves.

XXX

After lunch Jeff ran outside again to get Shannon.

"Jeff over here!" Shannon called. He was standing next to the fort.

"Hi!" Jeff said.

"Did you ask him?!" Shannon asked sounding a little bit worried but also excited.

"No." Jeff looked at the ground.

"Why not?" Shannon asked.

"I already told you." Jeff mumbled. "Can we go inside my house? It's burning out here."

"Sure." Shannon shrugged. "Hey! Would you ask Matt if I went with you?!" Shannon asked.

Jeff bit his bottom lip. "I don't know."

"I'll go into his room with you and everything!" Shannon told him. "I promise I won't leave unless things get bad then I'll get your Dad!" Shannon promised.

"It's worth a shot." Jeff shrugged but on the inside he was completely nervous. _What will Matt do? Will he lie? What's even the truth?!_

Shannon raced back to Jeff's house Jeff behind him.

"What are you boys doing?!" Gil asked.

"Just going up to Jeff's room." Shannon told Gil.

"No running." Gil told them.

"Okay Dad!" Jeff told him and walked with Shannon.

"Shannon I don't think this is a good idea." Jeff whispered since they were outside of Matt's door.

"Jeff you said yourself it's worth a shot." Shannon whined. "The least he can do is lie."

"Or get really mad!" Jeff told him.

"Well if you don't ask him then all you can do is spend forever guessing." Shannon told Jeff. Jeff bit his bottom lip unsure if Shannon was right or not.

"Like I said if it ends bad I can get your Dad and he can straighten it out." Shannon told Jeff.

"I don't want to do it." Jeff mumbled.

"You know you do." Shannon glared at Jeff.

"Why do you want to do it?!" Jeff asked him.

"Curiosity-."

"Killed the cat." Jeff finished.

"That's why I'm not a cat now come on!" Shannon urged.

Before Jeff could answer Shannon (without knocking) opened Matt's door but stopped dead in his tracks.

"What?!" Jeff asked but then walked in and gasped.

Matt was on his it seemed like he was reading his book…without the sweater on.

XXX

_Matt lay on his bed sighing. Taking off the sweater again it was burning even inside! _

_Don't look at the cuts and you'll be fine. Matt thought to himself, grabbing his book that was beside him and started reading._

_He couldn't help but wonder if something was wrong with Jeff. He was acting strange during lunch. He felt a little bad for not working on the fort but as hot as it is INSIDE, OUTSIDE must be terrible. He most likely would have passed out in his sweater. He prayed tomorrow would be colder._

_His reading was interrupted by all of a sudden someone opening his door without knocking. He gasped when he saw Shannon with Jeff behind him._

XXX  
Jeff stood frozen. He couldn't move…just stare at Matt.

Matt jumped up and wrapped the blanket around himself which was pointless since they already saw him.

"What are you-you doin-doing in here?!" He managed to gasp out from his heavy breathing out of panic.

Jeff tried to talk but nothing came out. He glanced at Shannon who was unable to talk also. "What happened to you?!" Jeff managed to gasp out.

Matt felt tears in his eyes…it happened everything is ruined. All of the work he put into hiding the marks the days he was sweating trying to build the fort and nearly passing out…all went down the drain so fast.

"Well?!" Jeff choked out.

"My-my Da-." Matt could hardly talk. There was no use in lying. What was he going to say? He felt tears rushing to his eyes begging to come out all too fast.

Jeff saw Shannon go to the door. "I'll get your Da-."

"No don't please!!!" Matt yelled after him.

Shannon froze in place.

"Please don't let him know! My old 'parents' used to do it! When I would get into trouble." Matt gasped out. Mainly out of fear that if he didn't tell them something they would go get Gil and then he would have no idea what to do.

Jeff couldn't believe it. Why would a parent burn their own kid? Why would they hurt their own kid? It was all screwed up and twisted in Jeff's mind. They were sick to do that to Matt.

"You need to tell Dad." Jeff told him.

"What?! No please." Matt told them.

"Dad can help though!" Jeff told Matt. "Dad can do something!"

"Like what?!" Matt yelled. "He can't take it back and neither can I!"

Jeff had no idea what to say. _I'm sorry? _They all of a sudden seemed like pointless words. Matt was right, it seemed like there was nothing Jeff or Gil could do in Jeff's mind. It's not like they could travel back in time to make sure it never happened.

XXX

After a bit they were all standing there except maybe a little calmer. (Well as calm as you can be in a situation quite like this!)

"So this is why you wore the sweater?" Shannon blurted out breaking the un-easy silence between them.

Matt nodded.

"You should just tell your Dad." Shannon told Matt. "Then you wouldn't have been burning out there."

Matt rolled his eyes. _If only it was that easy. _He thought.

"Why did you lie about your shoulder?" Jeff asked.

"Why do you think?" Matt asked back at him. He was completely exhausted from this.

"Because you thought we would tell Dad?" Jeff asked him.

Matt shrugged. "That was one of the reasons."

"What where the others?" Shannon asked.

Matt sighed. Today was like a bad nightmare that he just wishes he could wake up from. This was going to be a hard thing to explain.

**Believe it or not…this actually could be considered the real beginning of this story. ;) As confusing as that might be its true. Anyway hopefully this was a more exciting chapter. I might have sadly rushed it a bit but this IS one of the longer chapters! Hope you enjoyed it! =D**


	12. Confused

**Hi everyone! First off I would like to thank, xxDXFANSxx, Juniorspades, slashdlite and Blazing Glory for their reviews! xxDXFANSxx, Glad you seemed to enjoy that chapter!!! =D Juniorspades, Thank you! =D slashdlite, Hopefully they will. ;) Blazing Glory, It's true they all have decisions to make. They could affect positively or negatively on the situation. HUG.**

**Thank you also for everyone who read the chapter and enjoyed it! Hope you enjoy this chapter. =)**

"_What were the others?" Shannon asked_.

Matt sighed. It's not like lying to them right now would do him any good what-so-ever. It's not like he could really make anything up to make the situation better.

"I guess I was just scared all around." Matt shrugged.

"What was your old house really like?" Jeff asked curiously, leaning against the wall.

"Horrible." Matt answered simply.

"What were your brothers _really _like?" Jeff asked again.

Matt sighed. "They liked me getting hurt." Matt mumbled.

"Why?" Shannon asked looking confused.

"I don't know." Matt told them.

They all heard footsteps coming down the hall. Since everyone was in there (where's there???), they all guessed it was Gil.

"PLEASE DON'T SAY ANYTHING!" Matt begged as he lay in bed, his blanket covering him.

"What is this?" Gil asked as he appeared at the door. "A party?"

"No." Jeff told Gil. "We just came in to ask Matt what we were going to do tomorrow. You know if we are going to keep building the fort and all that stuff." Jeff lied.

"Oh…well Shannon you have to head home." Gil said, looking at Shannon.

"OH! I didn't see the time." Shannon told them, already starting to run off. "Bye Jeff! Bye Matt!"

"Bye." Jeff waved, while Matt just said it too scared to lift up his arm.

"Bye," Matt and Jeff said in unison. Jeff waved his hand, but Matt, too scared to life his arm, kept his hand down in his lap.

"Well, just really came down to tell him that." Gil shrugged. "Dinner's not for awhile so you guys have some time to do whatever." Gil walked out.

"Okay." They both said.

Matt looked at Jeff and sighed. "Thank you…for not telling him."

Jeff nodded slowly. "I think you should, though." Jeff told him.

Matt sighed. "I don't know."

"But if you don't, you're going to have to wear that sweater for even longer when you don't have to. You could pass out in that thing.. Especially if we keep working on the fort in the SUMMER." Jeff told him.

Matt looked away from Jeff, a little mad. Mainly because he knew Jeff was somewhat right. He could pass out if he kept wearing the sweater. But something inside of Matt made him so scared that telling Gil would make it worse. What if Gil didn't even care? Afterall, he gave him up in the first place.

Jeff looked at Matt, aggravated that Matt wouldn't look at him anymore…so he just left, not sure if that was the best thing to do, but a little scared to remain in the room with him.

Just as the door closed, Matt burst into the tears that he was choking back. Why, no matter what happened, did he always seemed to be in pain?! It felt to him like he wasn't meant to be happy.

XXX

Jeff lay on his bed, wondering what he could do. Should he tell Gil? This could get really bad if he didn't. But how would Matt react if he did?

Jeff sighed and felt tears come to his eyes as he also remembered the burns and scars and bruises covering Matt's body. Even if he didn't know Matt all that long, Matt was his brother - whether or not he wanted one. It didn't matter that he hardly knew Matt, or whether he wanted a brother or not, reality was that Matt _was_ his older brother. And even if he wasn't, Jeff would still have felt badly for him, because Matt did nothing to deserve what he got.

XXX

Matt cried nonstop.

_I must be cursed. _He thought. _No matter what happens nothing good ever comes out of it for me. I'll never be happy. I might as well be dead._

Matt tried to calm himself down. He was almost out of tears. _Why did they hurt me? _Matt wondered. _I did everything they asked me to do. I made them breakfast, I made them lunch, I made them dinner! I did their laundry! I even cleaned the house! Why did they hate me?!_

Matt stood up, but immediately fell down because of exhaustion. So he just sat there on the floor thinking and staring at the ground for what seemed like forever - until he finally got the strength to stand up and grab his most hated piece of clothing (sweater) and put it on.

XXX

Jeff lay on his bed, wondering if Matt would figure out he doesn't have to be scared to tell their Dad. Their Dad would never hurt Matt like his 'Parents' had and Jeff knew that completely. He just wished Matt did, too.

XXX

During dinner, nobody really talked. There wasn't much to say…well nothing that the boys could say in front of Gil at least.

"You boys are quiet." Gil noticed.

"Well, we talked a lot in Matt's room." Jeff shrugged.

"So what did you and Shannon do instead of building the fort?" Matt asked in a small voice, close to a whisper.

"Really just hung around and talked." Jeff said, shrugging again. It was sort of odd to talk to Matt and act like nothing happened.

"Oh." Matt said, simply, feeling the same way Jeff did.

"Did you just sit in your room all day and read?" Gil asked Matt.

"Yeah." Matt nodded.

"Why?" Gil asked.

"I really wanted to finish the book, I guess." Matt said.

"Did you?" Gil asked him.

"Five pages away." Matt told him.

"That's one long book." Gil commented.

"Yeah." Matt nodded.

The conversation about died after that.

XXX

Jeff almost wanted to tell his Dad right there at the dinner table. Sure, Matt was right there, but he was so close to just yelling it out…but he didn't. He had no idea what stopped him from doing it. Maybe it was the fact that Matt _was_ there at the table with them, and that he would most likely be upset.

So, Jeff just went back to his room and lay in his bed, wishing that he knew how to make everything better, wishing that Matt would tell his Dad.

XXX  
When Gil was asleep, Jeff got out of bed and walked over to Matt's room, having no idea what he was doing or why he was doing it…but he was.

He slowly opened the door to find Matt still awake lying on his bed reading, what seemed to be, a new book.

"Hi." Jeff mumbled.

Matt put his book next to him. "Hi." He responded.

"Matt…I want you to tell Dad tomorrow." Jeff told him. "Or…I will."

Matt's eyes went wide. "Jeff-."

"Matt! I don't get why you won't tell Dad!" Jeff said, aggravated.

"I you don't get it…" Matt sighed.

"You don't get it either, Matt!" Jeff told Matt. "We aren't like your old family! Dad would never hurt you Matt! Dad would help you! Neither of us wants to ever hurt you!"

Matt just sat there and stared at Jeff, a little surprised by that statement.

"Please tell Dad." Jeff told Matt.

**DUN DUN DUUUUUUUUUUUUN! What will Matt do? Will he tell Gil? Or will Jeff? Just a little side note I really need to stop the 'Matt was reading' thing I make it sound like he is reading War And Peace. Also, I know this isn't the best chapter in the story, but I'm trying to build up to something. I hope you enjoyed the chapter! =D**


	13. Discovery

**Hi everyone! First off thanks to Hailey Egan, Blazing Glory, slashdlite and CodyRhodesFan for their reviews!**

**Hailey Egan, Thank you! I'm glad you like the story! Blazing Glory, Matt reading War And Peace now that's a nice twist to the story. XD I love reading! Thank you! HUG! slashdlite, We will see. ;) CodyRhodesFan (Samay!), lol! Thanks for the reviews on every chapter. XD Glad you like it! You like reading Matt? Good because there is a lot of him in this story. XD**

**Thanks also to everyone who read the story and enjoyed it!**

Matt lay in bed that night. Thinking about what Jeff said…

_If you don't I will._

_Would he really? _Matt wondered. _How would I even tell Dad? I hardly have talked to him…he hasn't talked to me much either. _

Matt rested his head on his pillow. There is no way he felt like he could tell Gil.

XXX

Jeff couldn't believe he just told Matt that if he didn't tell Dad he would. How would he tell him?

_Maybe Matt will tell him… _Jeff thought…but he doubted it.

XXX

The next day, Matt got up and just lay in bed for a few minutes, not sure what he would do.

_Maybe if I act sick all day I can avoid this…_ Matt thought, but shook his head. He highly doubted it.

He sighed and grabbed his sweater. While pulling it over his head, it scraped against the burns, making him whimper.

He bit his lip to keep himself from crying. He walked out of his room and out to the kitchen.

"Morning." Gil said to him.

"Morning." Matt mumbled. He took his eyes off the floor and onto Jeff.

"Good morning." Jeff said to him.

"Morning." Matt nodded.

Jeff gave Matt a look. Matt sat down and tried to ignore it.

"So what are you guys going to do today?" Gil asked. "You know? Work on your fort?"

"I think Matt told me he was busy." Jeff said looking at Matt. _What am I doing? _Jeff wondered.

"Y-Yeah." Matt nodded.  
"Oh," Gil nodded. "Matt, I want to talk to you later today."

Matt's eyes went wide…did Jeff tell Gil something? Matt's thought was put at ease when he noticed the shocked look on Jeff's face.

"O-Okay." Matt nodded.

Gil nodded.

XXX

After breakfast, Jeff gave Matt a quick glance.

"I didn't tell him…you have the whole day to do that." Jeff told him.

"Then why does he want to talk to me?!" Matt asked.

"I have no idea!" Jeff was as confused as Matt.

Matt was so scared.

"I'm going outside…unless you want me to stay inside when you tell him." Jeff told Matt.

"No…it's fine." Matt nodded.

"Okay, good luck." Jeff started walking out the door, but then he turned around and to Matt's surprise, Jeff hugged him. "Just remember," Jeff started to whisper, "Dad is nothing like your old 'Dad'."

Matt nodded. Jeff then walked outside.

XXX

"So he's going to tell him?" Shannon asked surprised.

"Hopefully. Dad wants to talk to Matt!" Jeff filled Shannon in.

"Really? Wow, and he doesn't know anything." Shannon said shocked.

"Nope, haven't told him a word, that's Matt's job." Jeff told Shannon. Shannon nodded his head.

"What will your Dad do?" Shannon asked.

"I have no idea." Jeff sighed.

XXX

Matt was sitting down on his bed when there was a knock on his door. Matt carefully set the book down next to him.

"Come in."

"It's your Dad." Gil told him opening the door.

"Oh, hi Dad." Matt said.

"Can I sit down on your bed?" Gil asked.

"Of course." Matt nodded.

"Okay," Gil sat down. "I haven't said much to you since you arrived, have I?"

"No." Matt shook his head.

"I'm sorry about that." Gil sighed. "So, honestly, how have you been?"

Matt sighed. This was his time to tell Gil. He took in a deep breath.

"Not well at all." Matt told him. Gil's face looked confused. "My old 'parents' where terrible." Matt told Gil the truth, he looked Gil in the eye which was hard, he felt anger build inside of him, anger for the reason that he started thinking…maybe this is Gil's fault. "They were terrible to me!!!"

"I'm sorry about that…"

"YOU DON'T GET IT!" Matt had no idea where all of this came from. "YOU HAVE NO IDEA WHAT THEY DID TO ME!" Tears at that point were running down Matt's face.

"What did they do to you?" Gil asked confused, trying to stay calm.

"YOU WANT TO SEE?!" Matt yelled. Then he did it, he tore off his sweater. He watched Gil's mouth come open.

"They did this to you?" He asked. Matt nodded slowly. "They burnt you and hit you?" Gil asked. Matt nodded again, his anger burning down into exhaustion. "I'm sorry." Gil felt his anger rise at the people that did this to his son.

"Why did you give me up?" Matt asked. Matt was crying so hard.

"It was a very hard time," Gil tried to explain. "It would have been hard to keep you. Trust me, Matthew, if we had any idea this would have happened to you we would have sucked it up and have kept you."

Matt sniffled. Gil surprisingly hugged Matt; Gil wasn't one to normally show affection, so it was a rare moment. Matt hugged back though.

XXX

"Do you think we should go inside?" Shannon asked Jeff.

"I don't know." Jeff bit his bottom lip.

"Well, do you think he told him?" Shannon wondered.

"I have no idea." Jeff told him.

"I think he did." Shannon told Jeff.

"He might have." Jeff nodded.

XXX

"Does anyone know?" Gil asked Matt. "Like your 'brothers'?"

"Jeff knows actually…so does Shannon."

Gil's eyes went wide. "Jeffrey knew but he didn't tell me?!"

"He just found out, he said if I didn't tell you today he would." Matt told Gil.

"What about your 'brothers'?" Gil asked again.

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure they did." Matt looked at the ground. "Neither of them really liked me." Gil sighed.

_I'm going to have to do something. _Gil thought.

**Uh-oh! What will Gil do? Hope you enjoyed the chapter!! =) **


	14. Flashbacks

**Hi everyone! I would like to thank, Hailey Egan, Blazing Glory, CodyRhodesFan and slashdlite for their reviews!**

**Hailey Egan, Yes the secret is finally out! Thank you! Blazing Glory, Yay!!! Also, thank you! HUG!! CodyRhodesFan (SAMAAYY!), lol! I know you love reading Matt. XD YAY glad you have love for the story! slashdlite, Hopefully!**

**Also thank you to everyone who read the chapter and enjoyed it! Hope you enjoy this chapter! =D**

Shannon and Jeff walked inside a bit later.

"Do you think they're done talking?" Shannon asked.

"I don't know, but we're about to find out." Jeff told him.

Shannon ran to Matt's door.

_I meant more subtle than that. _Jeff thought and rolled his eyes.

XXX

Gil and Matt didn't talk much after that. Gil didn't ask many more questions. It was silent for a few minutes until Shannon's knock.

"Come in." Matt said.

Shannon came in followed by a running to catch up Jeff.

"Jeffrey," Gil started. "I need to talk to you." Jeff took in a deep breath.

"Okay…"

"Should I hang out with Mat-." Shannon noticed Matt wasn't wearing his sweater. "SO YOU _DID _TELL HIM!" Matt nodded. "TOLD YOU HE WOULD, JEFF!"

Jeff just nodded while Gil took him out of the room.

XXX

"Jeffrey…" Gil started.

"Dad, I know I should have told you!" Jeff blurted out. "I-I don't know why I didn't! I was scared and so I told Matt that if he didn't tell you today I would-."

"Jeffrey!!" Gil tried to calm his son down. "It's fine. I still think you should have told me, instead of trying to deal with this by yourself." Gil sighed.

Jeff hung his head. "I know."

"How long _have_ you known?" Gil asked.

"Well," Jeff sighed. "I heard Matt screaming when he had the nightmare…then I heard him crying a few times, then I walked in on him. He had the blanket covering everything but his shoulder, which was burned." Jeff paused. "He told me that he burned it in a bon fire."

"Did you believe it?" Gil asked his son.

"I wanted to…" Jeff told him. Gil nodded. "I didn't know what to think, but I knew it most likely wasn't true." Jeff whispered.

Gil got what Jeff was saying, and as much as he wished Jeff would have told him, he got why Jeff didn't.

XXX  
Matt sat on his bed, while Shannon walked around his room.

"You like to read a lot!" Shannon told Matt looking at all his books. Matt smiled.

"Yeah, I did it a ton in the foster home." Matt told him.

"Ohhh." Shannon nodded. "What do you think Jeff and your Dad are talking about?"

Matt shrugged. M_ost likely me,_ he thought.

"Oh!" Shannon started walking towards the door. "I need to go home." He told Matt. "It's lunch time, see you later!"

"Bye!" Matt said.

XXX

A few minutes after Shannon left, Jeff entered the room.

"Shannon had to go home." Matt told him. "It's time for him to have lunch."

"He's having it a bit early." Jeff shrugged. "So, how did your talk with Dad go?"

Matt sighed. "Fine, I guess. How did yours go?"

"Better than I thought it would." Jeff smiled, sitting on Matt's bed. "Sorry, do you mind if I sit here?"

"No, it's fine." Matt told him.

"Okay…so what else happened in your Foster Homes?" Jeff asked, he bit his lip wondering if that was the right thing to say.

Matt sighed, why hold anything back now? "I had two brothers like I told you, Tim and Joe. Neither of them liked me. I don't know why they didn't but it was like as soon as I got there they decided they hated me." Matt sighed. "One time Tim even threw a coffee cup full of coffee on the ground and screamed it was me…"

"_Hey, Matt!" Tim smirked._

"_What?" Matt asked turning around from washing the dishes, his eyes widened when he saw Tim holding a full cup of their "Mom's" coffee. _

"_Watch this!" Tim threw the coffee cup on the floor. "MATT, WHY DID YOU DO THAT?!" Tim yelled._

_Matt froze. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" He asked, but their 'Mom' ran in._

"_WHAT IN GOD'S NAME DID YOU DO THAT FOR?!" she asked looking at the smashed coffee cup and the coffee that surrounded it._

"_I DIDN'T!" Matt yelled._

"_Mom, Matt all of a sudden told me to watch and smashed the cup all on the ground!" Time lied._

"_MATT!" She screamed._

"_NO I DIDN'T! HE DID! I WAS WASHING THE DISHES!" Matt yelled._

_She smiled. "Wait till your Dad get's here Matt." She tells him. "He'll give you what you deserve!" _

_Tim just stood there and smiled._

"That was mean of him." Jeff told Matt.

"I don't get why he did it." Matt sighed.

"Did he know what they did to you?" Jeff asked Matt.

"I don't know if he did." Matt shrugged. "He's a lot younger than me, and a bit younger then you, so I don't know if they have done it to him yet."

"When did they start doing this to you?" Jeff asked.

"A week after I got there, I would say." Matt told Jeff.

"Why?" Jeff asked.

"I dropped an antique while dusting it." Matt cringed at the memory.

_Matt was just dusting like he was supposed to do.. He picked up one of the family's most treasured items, an antique figurine.. He was always careful while dusting this but this time his hand slipped, it seemed like slow motion as the antique fell from his hand and onto the hardwood floor, smashing._

_Matt gasped unable to believe he had just done that._

"_What was tha-." His "Mom's" eyes widened in horror. "WHAT DID YOU DO?!" She screeched._

"_IT WAS BY MISTAKE!" Matt gasped.. "I was dusting it and it slipped out of my hand! I'm sooo sorry!!!" _

"_YOU SHOULD BE!" All Matt could think of when he saw her glare was 'if looks could kill.'. She grabbed one of their books and hit Matt as hard as she could on the arm with it._

"_OW!" Matt yelled._

"_THAT'S NOTHING!" She screamed. "JUST WAIT TILL LATER!" She wacked him in the arm again._

Matt sighed.

"You didn't deserve that." Jeff told Matt.

Matt sniffled. "They all hated me and I don't even know why. I mean, I get that I dropped the antique but-."

"I doubt it all happened because you dropped a stupid antique." Jeff told Matt. Matt only nodded. "Did you do _everything _for them?" Jeff asked.

"Pretty much." Matt nodded. "I would go to the store, I would wash the dishes, I would do the laundry, I would cook, I would clean."

"Ick." Jeff told him.

"I know, they never liked what I cooked, either." Matt told him.

"_These pancakes taste HORRIBLE!" Matt's "Mom" told him._

"_I'm sorry!" Matt told her. "I-I can try to re-make them!"_

"_NO. THEY WOULD BE JUST AS BAD!" She yelled at him._

"_I agree with Mom." Tim added._

"_Same." Joe agreed._

_Matt frowned. He was pretty sure the pancakes would taste good, he took a bite from his, and if his opinion mattered (which he knew it didn't), he would have said they tasted great to him, but he didn't._

"_I'm sorry, they do taste awful." He lied. "I'll make some more."_

"_I ALREADY TOLD YOU! YOU WILL MAKE THEM JUST AS BAD!" _

"_Then, how about I make French toast?" Matt asked them. They all agreed on that, so he tried it._

"Did they like the French toast?" Jeff asked.

"No." Matt told him.

"Figures." Jeff nodded.

"MATT! JEFF! LUNCH!" Gil called.

They both got up and left to go eat.

**I added flashbacks to this one!! XD Hope you enjoyed that chapter!! =D**


	15. I'll See You Next Week

**Hi everyone! First off I would like, CodyRhodesFan, Blazing Glory and slashdlite for their reviews!**

**CodyRhodesFan (SAMAY!!!), lol! Yes, Matt didn't deserve to get hit. lol, Glad you're loving it. XD Blazing Glory, YAY, I DID GOOD ON THE FLASHBACK! XD I was worried about those. Yes, it makes sense! Thank you! Also Yay! Hot chocolate! =D slashdlite, Hopefully he can! **

**Also thank you to everyone who read the chapter and enjoyed it hope you enjoy this chapter! =D**

"So, Matt, you should stop wearing that sweater," Gil told his son. Matt once again put his sweater on before coming out. "You'll over heat."

"Oh." Matt said simply, not sure what else to say.

"You own something short sleeved right?" Gil asked.

"Um…not too much, nothing that will fit anyway." Matt told them.

"Then we'll buy you something, I'll take you and Jeff out later." Gil told Matt.

"I don't know." Matt said quietly.

"What?" Gil looked confused. "Why?"

"Because…what will cover the marks?" Matt asked.

"We already know they're there." Gil told his son.

"Still..." Matt hated people seeing them. Heck, _he_ hated seeing them.

"There's nothing to be ashamed of." Gil explained.

"Oh." Was all Matt said, what else could he say?

"We should actually take you to the doctors…when was the last time he either hit you or burned you?" Gil asked.

"Right before I came here. He burned me on my leg." Matt explained. "He probably didn't think that anybody would see it, if I wore long jeans, also on my shoulder 2 weeks before maybe." Matt tried to remember.

Gil's eyes widened. "You've put fresh burns under a sweater with nothing over them?!"

Matt jumped a little surprised by the outburst but nodded.

"THAT'S CRAZY!" Gil told him. "THEY COULD GET INFECTED!"

Matt looked at the ground, not sure what to say.

"Listen," Gil's tone softened. "It's not your fault; I'll go call the doctor." Gil walked over to the phone.

"It'll be okay." Jeff told Matt with a smile.

"I hope so." Matt sighed, playing with the food on his plate, not at all hungry.

"It will be." Jeff told him.

XXX  
Gil made the doctor's appointment and in an hour and a half they were on their way. Matt was fidgeting during the car ride; he never thought that the burns and cuts might get infected!

"You okay?" Gil asked.

"Yeah." Matt nodded; he picked up his book which he brought with him.

"I swear your hand is attached to it." Jeff smirked.

Matt smiled. "I enjoy reading."

"I noticed." Jeff smiled.

"Do you like reading?" Matt asked..

"I play outside more." Jeff shrugged.

"Oh." Matt nodded.

"Did you ever play outside at your old homes?" Jeff asked.

"Like I told you, I did most of the work," Matt looked at Jeff. "There wasn't enough time."

"Ohhh, then how did you read?" Jeff asked.

"While doing the laundry I could leave it open." Matt told him. "Also while cooking in between making things, I could read a few pages."  
"Ohhh." Jeff nodded.

"Almost there." Gil interrupted their conversation.

"Okay." Matt and Jeff said in unison.

Matt got nervous again, Jeff noticed.

"It's going to be fine." Jeff told him. "Haven't you ever been to the doctors?"

"Yeah, but never because of this." Matt told him.

"Oh, well it'll still be fine, nothing bad will happen." Jeff told Matt.

_I hope you're right. _Matt thought.

XXX

"Hello Mr. Hardy." The doctor said.

"Hi, this is my son, Matthew Moore Hardy." Gil told him.

"Nice to meet you, Matthew. I haven't seen you before." The doctor shook Matt's hand.

"He's been in foster homes…actually that's why we're here." Gil told him.

"Oh." The doctor looked confused.

"Matthew, why don't you tell him?" Gil asked. Gil didn't want to be accused of doing this.

"My old 'parents'…used to hit me." Matt told him. "They also used to burn me."

The doctor's mouth came open.

"Take off your sweater, Matthew." Gil told him.

Matt felt tears stinging his eyes as he removed the sweater from his body.

The doctor looked at the cuts and burns in shock.

"I got afraid they might get infected." Gil told him. "His old 'parents' didn't do a thing for him, from what I heard in the car ride he did most of the work and they did all his to him." Gil shook his head. "He's been wearing that sweater over the burns and marks."

"Lemme look." The doctor shook his head, un-able to believe someone would do this, but being a doctor, he knew this happened.

"OW!" Matt yelped in pain as the doctor touched a painful burn.

"Do you have anymore?" The doctor asked.

"Under my jeans." Matt told him.

"Can you take off your jeans, please?" The doctor asked, closing the curtain around them to give Matt privacy - just in case a nurse walked in.

Matt blushed as he pulled down his jeans, to reveal more burns and cuts. He winced when the doctor touched one of the newer burns. He felt tears gathering and stinging behind his eyes.

Gil shook his head, disgusted that someone would do this.

"Mr. Hardy, I'm going to prescribe you some antibiotic ointment to be placed on the newer wounds. They are slightly infected and we want to ensure that they do not get worse. Cover them with fresh, clean gauze and make sure you apply the ointment and change the bandages twice a day. I am also going to prescribe an oral antibiotic - as some of the wounds are rather infected in some areas. Not to worry, though...this is a precautionary measure. If you notice that the wounds become redder or darker, please contact the office. The same goes if there are any other changes, such a swelling or even fever. I'd like to see Matt again next week, to see how the wounds are healing."

Gil nodded. Before the doctor could continue there was a knocking on the door.

"Dad can I come in?!" Jeff asked.

"Not yet." Gil told him.

"Okay." Jeff said.

"I wish you luck, Mr. Hardy." The doctor told him. "You, too, Matthew, and we'll see you next week."

"You can call me Matt." Matt told him. "And, thank you."

"Mr. Hardy, can I speak to you for a minute actually?"

Gil nodded. "Matthew I'll see you in a few minutes."

XXX

"How did it go?" Jeff asked Matt when they walked out.

"He looked at all the cuts and burns." Matt told Jeff. "Then prescribed some ointment and an oral antibiotic."

"So, overall, did everything go okay?" Jeff asked.

Matt nodded. "I guess."

"That's good." Jeff smiled, and Matt was once again surprised because Jeff hugged him…and he hugged Jeff back. "It'll all be okay." Jeff told Matt trying to be comforting.

"Thanks." Matt said.

"Ready to go to the store? After that we're picking up Matt's medication and a few extra things." Gil told them.

Matt and Jeff nodded.

**YAY THEY'RE GOING TO GO SHOPPING! XD I also got them to hug! =D Also what did the doctor want to talk to Gil about? Hope you enjoyed that chapter!!!!!!! =D**


	16. Healing

**Hi everyone! First off I would like to thank, CodyRhodesFan, Juniorspades, slashdlite and Blazing Glory for their reviews!**

**CodyRhodesFan (SSAAMMAAY! XD), Yes very sad. XD I know you like Matt angst. XD Poor Matt. XDD I'm updating right now! XD! Juniorspades, Yes bonding brothers are always good. ;) Aww thanks hopefully this will be good! XD YAY motivation! XD! slashdlite, things hopefully should look up for him. ;) Also I couldn't let another chapter go without a nice hug. XD! Blazing Glory, lol! In a bit you will find out what the doctor said to Gil. ;) Also, yes hugs are awesome therapy. XD Yes, they're called graphic novels, I read one like a month ago. XD YAY HOT CHOCOLATE! Also HUGS!**

**Also thank you to everyone who read the chapter and enjoyed it hope you enjoy this chapter.**

Gil drove the car unable to think of a way to tell Matt what his talk with the doctor about.

"_Mr. Hardy...by law, I'm going to have to report this." The doctor sighed. "If there are any signs of abuse, a doctor has to report it to the authorities. They will come and interview Matt."_

_Gil sighed. "Well, something has to be done; there are two other boys in that house."_

"_Exactly." The doctor nodded._

"_I'll tell Matthew later." Gil sighed again._

"_Okay, Mr. Hardy, the best of luck to you." The doctor told him. "And, again, I look forward to seeing you next week."_

"_Thank you." Gil nodded and exited the room._

They stopped in front of the store where they were picking up Matt's medicine. Matt and Jeff hopped out of the car. One lady gave Matt a strange look because he was wearing a sweater. Matt's face turned a light shade of pink. Gil glared at the woman before they entered the store.

XXX

While Gil got the medicine, Matt and Jeff talked.

"So, did you watch television at all? Or listen to music?" Jeff asked.

"I heard a bit of music, never really watched television though." Matt told him.

"Oh." Jeff nodded.

"Got it." Gil nodded at them. "We're going to go get the clothes now."

"Okay." They said in unison.

XXX

Once at the clothing store, Jeff grabbed Matt's arm and ran him to the section for boys, where he knew there were shirts.

"There's the changing room." Jeff pointed. "So you can try all of these on." Jeff sounded more excited than Matt, yet Matt was excited on the inside, he just wasn't showing it as much.

"Okay." Matt nodded and gave Jeff a smile. Matt picked up a black short sleeved shirt.

"Shouldn't you get shorts?" Jeff asked.

_A short sleeved shirt AND shorts? _Matt asked himself, but nodded at Jeff.

"Here, you go." Jeff handed Matt some denim shorts.

"Thank you." Matt smiled softly, and went to the changing room.

While in the changing room, Matt was about to open a door when a man walked up to him.

"Somebody's already in there." He told him.

"Oh! I'm sorry!" Matt told him.

"Come here." The man told him, he led Matt to an open door.

"Thank you." Matt told him.

"No problem kid."

Matt sighed and closed the latch on the door; he didn't want to take of his sweater out of fear that someone would see him.

_Count to three. _He told himself. _One, Two, THREE._

He took of his sweater quickly but yelped as it scraped the gauze covering a few of the fresher burns.

"You okay in there?" He heard Gil's voice.

"Dad? Yeah…I'm fine."

"Okay, Jeff told me you where in here." Gil said through the door.

"Oh-." Before Matt could continue Gil talked again,

"We need to talk when we get home."

_Again? _Matt asked himself. "Okay."

"Okay, then I'll be out here." Gil told him.

"Okay." Matt repeated.

Matt refused to look in the mirror till the other shirt was on. It fit fine…but it covered very few of the scars.

He sighed, a little frustrated as he took it off. He doubted any short-sleeved shirt would cover all of them, so he decided just to get it. The shorts would be harder though because he has some even newer burns on his leg, the gauze didn't exactly help that pain.

Matt gently undid his jeans and pulled them down, slowly. It still hurt a little, but he sucked in his breath and tried to ignore it until, finally, the jeans were off.

He sighed with relief, but then looked at the shorts. He grabbed them and gently put them on, trying to somehow not let them touch the burn. It stung a little but he got them on. He stood up and looked in the mirror again, since he forgot to put his sweater on and because he was in shorts it seemed like every single scar and ever gauzed covered burn were there for him to see. Tears were in his eyes as he looked at himself. He quickly got out of view of the mirror and took the shorts off, having to remind himself to be gentle.

XXX

After getting dressed, Matt walked out.

"Do they fit?" Gil asked.

Matt nodded. "Good, now we know what size you are." Gil smiled.

Matt smiled back.

"We're going to get you a few more shirts and some more jeans." Gil told him. "Then we'll stop at the grocery store to get some food, then maybe to the book store." Gil smiled at Matt.

Matt's eyes lit up with excitement. "Really?!"

"If you want to." Gil smiled.

"YES I DO I DO!" Matt told him.

_This kid likes reading. _Gil snickered and shook his head. "Come on let's get more shirts."

"Okay." Matt nodded.

XXX

Once at the grocery store, Gil asked Matt what he liked to eat.

"It doesn't really matter to me." Matt said with a small smile.

Gil nodded. "Okay." So Gil just got the usual, eggs, milk, bread, soda and a bit more.

"Are we going to have grilled cheese?" Jeff smiled.

"Maybe." Gil smirked.

XXX

After they were done getting groceries Gil started driving to the bookstore.

Once there, Matt and Jeff got out of the car.

"You must be excited." Jeff smirked.

"I like reading a lot." Matt smiled. "Besides, I finished my book five minutes ago. There was hardly anything left."

"Oh." Jeff smiled.

"Also, I don't have the next one in the series." Matt told him.

"Well, now you can get it." Jeff smiled; books seemed to be the thing that made Matt truly happy.

"I know." Matt said happily.

XXX

Once in the book store, Matt scanned through books reading the backs, trying to look for #2, the next book in the series he wanted to read.

"Found it!" Matt smiled happily looking at the book.

"Looking for anything else then?" A man asked.

"Just other good books." Matt smiled, and then he continued reading the backs of others.

XXX  
Matt got quite a few books. He got into the car happily.

"Ready to go home?" Gil smirked at them.

"Sure." They both said.

Matt has no idea what Gil was going to talk to him about…

XXX

When they got home, Matt went to his room and Gil walked in after him.

"Like I said, we need to talk." Gil told him.

"Okay." Matt nodded.

"Well, the doctor talked to me…I'm going to try to make this brief, but by law the doctors have to tell the authorities if they suspect abuse, which obviously he did." Gil sighed and Matt's eyes went wide. "The police, and most likely Child Protective Services, are going to have to come out here and interview you."

"NO!" Matt said loudly, eyes wide.

"There's nothing I can do Matthew, I'm sorry."

Matt felt tears in his eyes, he was so scared.

"It'll be okay." Gil told him. "There are other children in that house, Matthew, we have to do something."

"They'll be so mad at me." Matt said terrified.

"You won't have to worry about them." Gil told Matt.

"Why?! They hurt me before, they'll do it again!" Matt cried.

"They won't touch you." Gil promised. "I won't let them."

**DUN DUN DUUUUUNNN! What will happen next? Hope you enjoyed the chapter =D! OH! Also CodyRhodesFan (Samay) wrote a story called Obviously, that has Brothers Long Lost mentioned in it! Thank you Samay! =D!!**


	17. Worrying

**Hellloooo eeevverryoone! =D**

**First off I would like to thank, -Jeffeh- (Samay on another account XD) I see XD, I know you love sad stuff ;). I know he isn't =(. Yes books make Matt happy. LOL You love Matt angst XD. YAY! XD slashdlite, Yes it is the right thing to do. Also hopefullyyyyy. QueenofYourWorld, Glad you love them =D!!! No he didn't deserve it. Yes, Shannon is a crazy idiot XDDDD. Thank you sooo much. Blazing Glory, YESH YOU REVIEWED =D! XD YAY HUGS AND CHOCOLATE XD! Thank you =). **

**Also thank you to everyone who read the chapter and enjoyed it! Hope you enjoy this chapter. =)**

Matt was near tears in bed. He was so scared. He thought it might finally be all over and that was in the past but it wasn't.

He was so scared of getting hurt again, it was insane. Matt finally buried his face in his pillow and cried, not caring if he got his pillow soaked.

There was a small knock on the door.

"One minute." Matt tried to wipe his tears with his sleeve but realized he had put on the short sleeved shirt. "Just come in." He said frustrated.

"Hi." Jeff walked in, and then paused. "Are you okay?"

"Did Dad tell you?" Matt asked.

"Tell me what?" Jeff looked confused.

"Apparently by law or something, the doctor has to tell the authority's about what happened they're going to interview me!" Matt told Jeff, nearly crying again.

Jeff's eyes went wide.

"Are you serious?!" Jeff asked.

Matt nodded.

"Well they'll be in jail, like they deserve." Jeff told Matt.

Matt blinked a few times…he hadn't thought about that.

"But they'll…" He paused, unsure how to use his words, or to even use them at all.

"They'll what?" Jeff asked, confused.

"Nothing." Matt whispered.

Jeff looked at Matt's dark brown eyes, he saw tears in them. "Are you gonna be okay?" Jeff asked concerned.

"Yeah, I guess." Matt told him.

"…Wanna work on the fort?" Jeff asked, trying to come up with something to get Matt's mind off things.

Matt sighed, about nothing could take his mind off of his old 'parents' and what he thought might happen, but it was worth a shot.

"Sure." Matt sighed heavily.

"Okay," Jeff smiled. "Shannon will be happy to see you in something short sleeved."

Matt smirked a little.

XXX

Matt and Jeff walked outside; it was one of the hottest days so far.

"Lucky you have the short sleeved shirt." Jeff told Matt.

"Yeah, it's burning out." Matt nodded.

"Of all the days you guys decided to continue working on the fort you pick TODAY!" They heard Shannon complain as he walked up to them. Then Shannon noticed Matt had on a black short sleeved shirt and his eyes went wide. "OH MY GOD I CAN ACTUALLY SEE YOU HAVE ARMS!!!"

Jeff and Matt couldn't help but laugh at that statement.

XXX

While working Matt had a strange habit of touching his scars and rubbing them too much. They were obviously bugging him, which Jeff noticed.

"Everything okay Matt?" Jeff asked cautiously.

"Yeah." Matt nodded.

"Okay." Jeff nodded, not buying it in the least.

Matt tried to get back to hammering a nail in but almost hit his finger…he couldn't focus.

Jeff jumped. "You sure?"

"Yeah." Matt nodded biting his lip.

"Okay." Jeff held back his comment.

XXX

After awhile it was time for dinner, not too much progress was made, mainly because the only section they tried to work on was under the shade of a tree.

"How's the fort coming?" Gil asked.

"We got the right side almost done." Jeff snickered.

"Why only the right one?" Gil asked confused.

"The left one was too hot." Matt smirked.

Gil laughed. "I see, well Matt its good you have that shirt now."

Matt nodded and took a seat.

XXX  
After dinner Matt went to go in his room.

"Matthew," Gil stopped him. "Are you going to be okay?"

Matt paused, unsure what to say. He was currently NOT okay. He was currently worrying, he was currently scared. "I guess." He said in a whisper that could barely be heard.

"I know this is hard on you." Gil told him.

Matt looked at the ground.

"They won't be able to hurt you," Gil told him. "I know you're scared they will but they won't. They will be in jail like they deserve, they'll never hurt you or anyone again." Gil tried to reassure Matt.

"But they've hurt me before!" Matt repeated something he had said before.

"But they CAN'T and we won't let them."

"Yes they CAN they already have hurt me!!!" Matt cried.

"But we won't LET them. They will be in JAIL Matthew." Gil tried to tell Matt again.

Matt's head was spinning he had no idea what to think or do. "Can I please go lay down? I have a headache." Matt asked.

"Of course." Gil nodded.

"Thank you." Matt went to his room, as soon as he got on the comfort of his bed he burst into tears again. How can anything get better when all it get's is worse?

**DUN DUN DUN! Sorry this took longer to get out then it usually does. I've been busier it's not the longest chapter too. I hope you enjoyed the chapter though! What will happen? Will Matt continue to worry? **


	18. Questions And Answers

**Hi everyone! **

**First off I would like to thank, Hailey Egan, QueenofYourWorld, CodyRhodesFan, Blazing Glory, slashdlite and .NeonNero. for their reviews!!!**

**Hailey Egan, Thank you so much!!! QueenofYourWorld, Yes Shannon is still a nutcase XD and hopefully! Thank you so much!!! CodyRhodesFan (SAMAAAAYYYYY!), Yes an awesome account too XD, I know you would like for Matt to faint XDDD. Sorry I didn't make him hammer his hand in the chapter XD. LOL!!!! YAY I'M GLAD YOU LOVE IT! Blazing Glory, Thank you!! Also I'm glad you seemed to enjoy the 'You have arms!' comment XDDD. No Jeff doesn't understand completely. YAY MORE CHOCOLATE AND HUGS XD!!! Thank you! =D! slashdlite, Trueeee. .NeonNero., Thank you a lot!!!**

**Also thank you to everyone who read the last chapter and enjoyed it! I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

Matt was in bed shaking and crying. He was terrified as images, as everything that happened flashed through his mind.

He didn't even hear Jeff enter his room until a hand was on his back. Matt jumped.

"WHY DIDN'T YOU KNOCK?!" He asked, embarrassed, wiping his tears away.

"I heard you crying and I came in fast and didn't knock." Jeff explained.

"Can you please leave?" Matt sniffled.

"Why are you so scared about them hurting you when they can't?" Jeff asked. "I heard Dad talking to you." Jeff admitted.

"Because they can," Matt started crying again. "Why doesn't anyone get that?!"

"Because, they won't be able to get to you to do that." Jeff told Matt.

Matt couldn't think of anything to do, so he just lay down again. "I think I'm going to try to get some sleep, okay?"

Jeff nodded. "Okay, goodnight." He hugged Matt, then left.

As soon as he heard the door shut, Matt buried his head in his pillow. No one understood and honestly they never would. They didn't get what he went through. They didn't get the fear he was feeling. Jeff didn't even get what it was like to have a lighter touch his skin.

XXX

"They're coming at 5:00." Gil told Matt the next morning at breakfast.

Matt nearly choked on his cereal. "Why so soon?!" He asked, the panic obvious in his voice.

"Because that's when they told me they were coming." Gil said, his voice calm.

Matt tried to calm himself down. "Can't they come at some other time?" Matt asked, his voice shaking.

"Matt, let's just get it over with." Gil said.

Matt couldn't eat another bite. His nerves made his stomach hurt.

"Can they please wait?" He begged.

"Matthew, it will be okay." Gil told him.

"STOP SAYING EVERYTHING WILL BE OKAY WHEN IT WON'T!!!!" Matt's outburst made Jeff and Gil jump a little. "NOTHING WILL BE OKAY AND YOU DON'T GET THAT! YOU DON'T GET ANY OF IT!!!!!!! YOU NEVER WLL!"

Gil decided to try to stay calm as he stood up and put a hand on Matt's shoulder. "It's all going to be okay. I know you can't see it, but we won't let them get to you."

Matt covered his face as tears fell down. Gil hugged Matt. "We won't let them, Matthew." He repeated.

_What if you can't stop them? _Matt wondered.

XXX

Matt hated that darn sweater that was now in a ball in the edge of his room. It was the itchiest thing ever.

Matt had hardly calmed down. He was attempting to read.

There was a soft knock on his door. "Yeah?" He asked.

"It's Jeff, can I come in?" Jeff asked.

"Sure." Matt nodded.

"Hi, you have one hour till they come, just thought I'd warn you." Jeff told Matt.

Matt fell back so his head hit his pillow.

"Okay, thanks." He said, trying to remain calm.

"I'm sorry you're scared." Jeff told Matt, unsure of what else to say.

"It's not your fault." Matt sighed.

"I know." Jeff was stuck on what to say next.

"You don't have to sit here and try to make me feel better, you know?" Matt told Jeff.

Jeff looked at the ground. "I just don't like you being upset."

"Like I said, it's not your fault."

Jeff sighed and looked at the ground. There was about nothing he could say to cheer Matt up.

"How's the book?" Jeff asked.

Matt was surprised by the change of subject. "It's pretty good, I haven't really focused on it."

"Oh." Jeff nodded his head. "I get that."

"So are we going to work on the fort tomorrow?" Matt asked.

"If you want, sure." Jeff nodded.

Jeff decided to talk about anything but the people coming.

XXX

After awhile Jeff wasn't very successful in getting Matt's mind off things. Especially when Matt heard the door open.

"Oh God, they're here." He told Jeff.

"It'll be okay." Jeff reassured him.

"No it won't." Matt shook his head. He was shaking so badly, it was terrible.

"Calm down." Jeff tried.

Child Protective Services was there.

XXX  
Matt sat down.

"This is my son Matthew." Gil told her.

"Hello, Matthew." The woman smiled. "I'm Mrs. Smith. I work for Child Protective Services."

"Hi, call me Matt, please." Matt said, still shaking a little.

"Okay then, Matt." She said still smiling. "I just have a few questions to ask you about your old foster home."

Matt nodded.

"Tell me a bit about your old parents please. Like how did they treat you?" She asked.

Matt took a deep breath. "They made me do a lot of the cooking." He explained.

"They made you cook for them?" Mrs. Smith asked.

"Yes ma'am." Matt nodded.

"What else did they make you do?" She asked.

"The laundry." He told her.

She nodded. "Did you cook for yourself, too?"

"Yes ma'am." Matt nodded.

"When was the first time they struck you?" She asked him. "Or hurt you."

"After I was dusting and dropped an antique." Matt told her.

She nodded. "What was the first action you can remember one of them doing?"

"Yelling." He told Mrs. Smith. "She yelled."

"Then?" She asked.

Matt took a deep breath; tears were in his brown eyes. "She hit me with one of her books in my arm, hard."

"Is that all they did?" She asked.

"No," Matt looked at the ground. "Later…" He couldn't finish his sentence.

"What?" She asked.

"Later they burned me on the leg with a lighter." He said.

Mrs. Smith nodded. "Did it just get worse after that?" She asked.

"Yes," Matt nodded. "It just kept getting worse and worse and worse."

"I see," Mrs. Smith nodded. "Were there any other kids in the house?"

"Yes Ma'am." Matt answered.

"How many?" She asked.

"Two." Matt responded.

"How did they react? Did they know about this?" Mrs. Smith asked Matt.

"I don't know if they did." Matt told her.

She nodded. "I think I've heard all I need to know." She told them.

**DUUUUUUUUN DUUUUUUUUUUUUN DUUUUUUUUUUN! Hope you all enjoyed that chapter! What will happen next? Also I have a new story up on my profile called Deal With The Devil. =) Thank you for reading the chapter!!!! Also HAPPY NEW YEAR!!!!**


	19. Aftermath

**Hi everyone!**

**First off I would like to thank, CodyRhodesFan (Samay!), .NeonNero., slashdlite, Blazing Glory and QueenofYourWorld for their reviews!**

**CodyRhodesFan, Thank you XD. Yes, he hadn't focused yet XD. .NeonNero., YAY XD! Thank you so much =D! slashdlite, Maybe he does dun dun dun XD. Blazing Glory, YAY POINTS XD! Yes, hugs can. YAY TWO CUPS OF HOT CHOCOLATE! Cookies =D =D! QueenofYourWorld, lol XD! Thank you sooo much =)!**

**Also thank you to everyone who read the chapter and enjoyed it! I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

Matt lay in bed. He sighed. All he could do was imagine what's going to happen next. He was still terrified, of course. He had no idea what was going on, or what would happen. What were they going to do with the questions they asked him? He could only guess, and it was too hard to guess! He decided he'd ask Gil later, for now he was trying to remain sane and calm. The best way to do this for him? Reading.

He sighed as he picked up his book and began reading, ignoring the worried thoughts in his mind. If he concentrated on them, he would go insane. So the best thing for him was to read.

XXX  
"Mr. Hardy, how has Matthew been?" Mrs. Smith asked.

"He's been a little freaked out after all he's been through and all..." Gil answered.

"Have you thought of maybe having him see a psychiatrist?" she asked.

"No," Gil answered honestly.

"Well, maybe it would be a good idea, if he's having problems, nightmares anything like that," Mrs. Smith told him.

Gil hesitated for a minute, thinking of what Matt would do. "I will think about it," he told her.

"Also, Mr. Hardy, do you have any intentions of taking this to court?" she asked him.

Gil froze; the thought had passed his mind. "Yes, I have thought about it."

Mrs. Smith nodded, knowing things were only going to get crazier.

XXX

Jeff walked up to Matt's door. He couldn't even imagine what was going to happen next. He didn't think he wanted to know, either. This whole situation confused him beyond belief. He was trying to understand Matt, yet he couldn't understand Matt.

He wished he could make Matt stop hurting, but he had no idea what to do. All he knew was that Matt liked to read, and it's not like he could buy him a bookstore.

He sighed as he knocked on the door, not sure what topic to pick when he talked to Matt.

XXX  
Matt was trying to read his book and not think about anything else. Just reading.

He soon was extremely into the book, just like in the past. His one escape was reading.

Too soon his reading got distracted by a knock on the door. He sighed, a little aggravated.

"It's Jeff."

"Come in." Matt set his book down next to him, unsure on what Jeff was going to talk to him about.

"Sorry, were you reading?" Jeff asked.

"Yeah, but I can still talk. I was at the end of the chapter anyway," Matt told him.

"Oh, okay." Jeff nodded. "Well, how's the book?"

"It's really good!" Matt replied, happily.

"That's good." Jeff had no idea what to talk to Matt about. _Should I ask how it went? No. What if he gets upset like he did earlier?! Then what would I do??? _Jeff asked himself.

"Yeah…" Matt nodded, wondering what Jeff really wanted to talk about. He doubted Jeff was in his room to talk about books.

"So how did everything go?" Jeff finally asked.

_So THAT'S what he wants to talk about. _Matt thought. But he didn't want to talk about it.

"F-fine, I guess." Matt had no idea what to say.

"Oh that's good." Jeff nodded.

"Yeah, I guess. At least I hope everything went fine," Matt said honestly.

"I'm sure it did," Jeff told him. "What did they ask you?"

"Just about, where I used to live," Matt said in a whispered voice."

"Oh." Jeff nodded.

"Yeah, now I have no idea what's going to happen." Matt told Jeff honestly.

"They didn't tell you anything?" Jeff asked.

"No, all she did was ask the questions and then talk to Dad," Matt said.

Jeff was surprised by that. He thought they'd tell Matt something about what was going to happen. But Matt was just as clueless as he was. Jeff thought it must be harder for Matt, though, because this all surrounded what was going to happen to Matt and to his old 'parents'. Jeff was pretty sure Matt would be fine; he hoped Matt's old parents would go to jail or something like that.

"Maybe they'll go to jail!" Jeff blurted out.

Matt's eyes went wide. "You think?" He asked.

"Maybe!" Jeff nodded.

"They'll be so mad; it will be my fault if they go!" Matt told Jeff.

"Your fault?!" Jeff asked in shock. "It's not going you be your fault at all if they go. It'll be theirs; they're the ones that did this to you."

Matt jumped a little at the outburst.

Just as Matt was about to respond there was a knock on the door.

"Come in," Matt said.

Gil walked in. "Boys, it's time for lunch, and Matthew I need to talk to you after."

Matt nodded. "Okay."

Matt had no idea what Gil was going to talk to him about, but he was soon to find out.

**DUN DUN DUN!!!! What will happen? Will they go to court? Will Matt get a** **psychiatrist? **

**Thank you all for reading the chapter! I hope you enjoyed it! I'm sorry it took me so long to get out =(!**


	20. Panic

**Hi everyone! **

**First off I would like to thank, QueenofYourWorld, Knipwoc, slashdlite, CodyRhodesFan, Blazing Glory and takers dark lover for their reviews!**

**QueenofYourWorld, XD I was evil, but the ending to this chapter ending might be a little bit more evil ;). Knipwoc, Thank you sooooooooooooo much! LOL! slashdlite, Yes, he very well might. CodyRhodesFan (SAAAAAMMMAAAAAAAY), Yes, sane and calm, calm and sane XD. You love reading Matt so much xDDDD. XD The crazier the better! Yes I did leave it off there, I was giving you guys a little cliff hanger XD. Blazing Glory, Awww thank you! Hopefully they will go to jail ;). Jeff started caring about Matt in a rather short amount of time XD. YAY, COOKIES, HUG AND HOT CHOCOLATE XD! The New years has been pretty good, hope it's been good to you too =). Takers Dark Lover, I'm so happy you're enjoying it =DDD! **

**I would also like to thank everyone who read the last chapter and enjoyed it, hope you enjoy this chapter!**

Matt and Jeff sat down for lunch. Matt couldn't stop thinking about what Gil was soon to tell him. What would it be? What's going to happen? Questions like that were swirling around in Matt's brain making him dizzy.

Matt couldn't eat, his stomach hurt.

"I can't eat." Matt whispered.

"Why?" Gil asked.

"I just can't." Matt whispered again.

"Are you feeling sick?" Gil asked..

Matt nodded.

"Are you going to throw up?" Jeff asked worried.

"What do you want to talk to me about?!" Matt blurted out.

Gil was a bit surprised. "I told you, we would talk about it after lunch."

"NO, TELL ME NOW!" Matt was a mess..

"Matthew, calm down." Gil told him..

"NO, I CAN'T CALM DOWN!!!!!!!! I DON'T KNOW WHAT SHE WANTED WITH THE QUESTIONS!" Matt started crying. He was so confused, everything was just so confusing, and he now had a headache, too.

"Matt, maybe you should go lay down." Gil told Matt calmly.

Matt put his head in his hands. He was completely breaking down.

Jeff was kind of scared. He was wondering what Matt was doing. He couldn't tell if Matt was crying or not. Matt just had his head in his hands. When Matt's shoulders finally started to shake a little, Jeff knew Matt was crying and so did Gil. Gil walked over to Matt and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Calm down and go lay down." He told Matt gently.

Gil helped Matt up and took Matt to his room.

Matt didn't say a word on his way to his room, which just made everything a bit creepier.

"Just rest for a bit." Gil told Matt.

Matt slightly nodded and sniffled. Everything was too much for Matt to handle. Being abused, having to go back to his old family, having everyone find out he was abused, having to be interviewed about it, having to worry about what's going to happen. It was overwhelming. The worst part was…it was only going to get worse.

XXX  
Matt ended up going to sleep. He had a nightmare, though; a horrible nightmare that his 'parents' came after him and burned him and hurt him again.

He started screaming.

Gil and Jeff ran in and Gil shook Matt.

"MATTHEW, WAKE UP!" Gil shook Matt..

Matt woke up and as soon as he did he started sobbing.

Gil sighed and hugged Matt while Jeff looked at the door, scared. He felt powerless.

Matt sobbed. He was so terrified!

"Jeffrey, I think I can get things under control. You can go now." Gil told Jeff.

Jeff hesitated, but then looked from his Dad to Matt and nodded. Gil said he needed to talk to Matt anyway. Jeff then left Matt and Gil alone.

"Matthew, it's okay." Gil told Matt. Matt slowly calmed down. He was soon just sniffling and shaking a little.

"What did you want to tell me earlier?" Matt asked in a tired voice, not louder than a whisper.

Gil sighed. "I don't know if this is the best time to tell you…"

"Please." Matt whispered. He couldn't take wondering what was happening anymore.

"First off, we thought it would be best to," Gil looked at the ground. "Get you a psychiatrist.

Matt's eyes went wide.

"WHAT?!" He asked, embarrassment going through his veins.

"Matthew calm down for a minute, I haven't gotten to the worst part."

XXX

Jeff walked outside to go find Shannon. He needed someone to talk to.

Jeff finally found Shannon and filled him in on everything that had happened.

"You're kidding! Your Dad needs to have another talk with Matt? What else could be going on? Are they going to kill his old 'parent's or something?!" Shannon asked.

"Well I doubt they're going to _kill_ them." Jeff told him.

"Oh, then what would they do with them?" Shannon asked.

"Put them in jail, I guess." Jeff said.

"Well, that would be good, wouldn't it be?" Shannon looked at Jeff.

"Yeah, it would be," Jeff sighed. "But Matt's so scared."

Shannon sighed. "How will he get un-scared?"

"I have no idea." Jeff told Shannon.

Shannon thought for a minute. "How about we work on the fort?"

Jeff highly doubted that working on the fort would take Matt's mind off of anything at all. "I don't know." Jeff said honestly.

XXX  
Matt's face went pale; his heart felt like it stopped beating.

"Matthew..." Gil looked at Matt.

"No." Matt said softly.

"Matthew, calm down for a minute!" Gil tried to tell Matt.

"No…NO…NO!!!!!" Matt screeched.

"Calm down!!!" Gil tried to tell Matt again.

"NO!" Matt was not even in control of himself. After hearing this piece of news, he had no more control. "NO!!!!!!!" Matt's screech got even louder, so loud Gil had to cover his ears for a moment.

"Matthew, take a deep breath." Gil told Matt.

"NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NOOOO!" Matt kept screeching. Tears ran freely down his face, he was in such hysterics that he didn't even try to stop them.

"Matthew, you need to take a deep breath." Gil told his son.

"NO!" Matt wouldn't stop yelling that one word.

Gil had no idea on how to calm Matt down now; Matt was in hysterics, and no matter what Gil said Matt wouldn't calm down. Gil knew he might have to call someone if Matt continued…which Matt did, and he only got worse. He started hyperventilating.

"Matthew, calm down." Gil said panicked. Matt just got worse; his breathing worsened. "Matthew!" Gil couldn't get through to Matt. Matt then and there passed out landing on the bed.

"MATTHEW!" Gil screamed.

Gil shook Matt. "Matthew!" He screamed again.

Gil quickly got up and went for the phone and dialed 911.

"Yes, please come quick! My son had a panic attack and passed out!" Gil told them.

**DUN DUN DUN!!!!!!!!! What will happen? Also I'm sorry it took me so long to make this! I had to make something exciting happen since I'm also going on a trip for a few days, which means I won't be able to update for a little bit, I'm leaving on Wednesday and coming home on Monday.**

**Hope you all enjoyed the chapter! =D! I can't believe this is chapter #20 by the way O_O. Thank you everyone who has been reading this! You helped me make these many chappy's =D!**


	21. Can You Smile Now

**HELLO EVERYONE!!! First off I would like thank, CodyRhodesFan, QueenofYourWorld, takers dark lover, Knipwoc, Blazing Glory and slashdlite for their reviews!!!**

**CodyRhodesFan (SAMAY! SAMAY!), Indeed XD, LOL YOU ALWAYS WANT ME TO KILL HIM! Yes crying with a headache. Poor Matt, you love torturing him XDDDDD. Yes, this takes place in summertime XD. QueenofYourWorld, Uh-oh…am I in trouble?! Thank you and uh-oh XD! takers dark lover, Okay, okay I was overly evil with that part! Thank you =)! Knipwoc, XDDDD Maybe they did…dun dun dun. Yes, Jeff is confused XD. Blazing Glory, It seems like I have quite a few comments on the cliff hanger, am I in trouble XD? Thank you =). Also thank you again Jeffy&Matty muse were very happy with the hot chocolate! slashdlite, Hopefully!**

**Also thank you to everyone who read the chapter and enjoyed it! Hope you enjoy this chapter!**

When Matt woke up, he immediately closed his eyes again. There was a semi-bright light hovering over his head. If he hadn't heard Gil talk he would have sworn he was in heaven.

"Matthew?" Gil asked.

"Y-yeah?" Matt asked, still not opening his eyes to the seemingly blinding light.

"Are you okay?" Gil asked.

"Yeah, I guess, where am I?!" Matt finally asked.

"In the hospital," Gil explained. He saw Matt's eyes finally come open and they were widened in shock. "You passed out, out of both shock and exhaustion, you're breathing fine but you weren't ready to wake up."

"What?!" Matt asked trying to remember what happened.

XXX

"_What's the worst part?" Matt asked nervous._

_Gil took in a deep breath, "Matthew, it seems like this is something that needs to be handled in court."_

"_In…court?!" Matt asked._

"_Yes, we're going to court." Gil told Matt._

XXX

When Matt remembered that his eyes went wide.

"No…court…" Matt took in a deep breath, trying to calm himself down before he had another breakdown.

"Matthew, it's something that has to happen." Gil sighed.

"No, no it isn't! It didn't have to happen before; everything will be okay if it doesn't happen." Matt tried to tell Gil.

"Yes, it did have to happen before, but we just decided to do it. Try to understand." Gil told Matt.

"Understand what?" Matt asked, panicked.

"That this has to happen," Gil told Matt calmly. "There are two other boys in that house."

Matt was near tears. "But they'll be so mad at me…"

"Matthew, they won't hurt you." Gil told Matt gently.

"YES, THEY ALREADY HAVE!" Matt told Gil.

"But I won't let them now." Gil told Matt.

"…you won't?" Matt asked.

"No, no I won't. I promise." Gil said.

Matt looked at Gil. "You promise?" Matt asked.

"Yes, I promise I won't let them hurt you."

Matt had no idea where the urge came from, but he hugged Gil.

XXX

Jeff sat on the grass, pulling it out nervously. He had to stay with Shannon while Gil went with Matt. Jeff thought it was completely unfair; he was worried about Matt more than anyone could imagine.

"Are you okay?" Shannon asked Jeff.

"No." Jeff said honestly.

"I'm sure Matt will be fine." Shannon told him, taking a seat next to Jeff.

"How do you know?" Jeff asked.

"Because…I do." Shannon said.

"That makes no sense." Jeff mumbled.

"Jeff, smile." Shannon tried.

Jeff gave Shannon a "are you crazy?!" look.

"It was worth a shot." Shannon mumbled.

Jeff shook his head. "I just hope he's okay. I still don't know what Dad wanted to talk to him about." Jeff thought for a bit.

Finally Shannon said something. "Maybe his old parents got arrested."

"But wouldn't he be happy if that happened?" Jeff asked.

"Maybe he was so happy he passed out." Shannon tried.

Jeff gave Shannon another look before rolling his eyes.

"Sorry. I'm just trying to help." Shannon sighed.

"It's okay," Jeff sighed. "Thanks for trying."

"No problem. Now will you smile?" Shannon asked.

"Nice try, but no." Jeff said.

Shannon frowned. He hated seeing Jeff upset. He never liked it. It got him depressed too. He wished there was something he could say to make Jeff smile again. But Shannon knew the only thing that would make Jeff smile was Matt being okay, and Shannon didn't know how to make Matt okay.

"Wanna work on the fort?" Shannon tried.

"No." Jeff said.

"Then what are you gonna do? Sit here and tear up the grass?"

"Sure." Jeff shrugged.

XXX

Since Matt didn't have really anything medical wrong with him and he was calm again the doctors released him pretty quickly.

Gil looked for Jeff in his car and saw him, sitting with Shannon tearing grass apart.

"Jeffrey!" He called.

Jeff got up and looked in the car and when he saw Matt, that smile Shannon wanted so desperately appeared on Jeff's face.

Jeff ran up to the car.

"You're okay!!!" Jeff said when he got inside.

"Yeah," Matt nodded. "I guess I am."

Jeff waved out of his window to Shannon. _Maybe everything will be okay._

Jeff smiled, happy Matt was okay yet, Jeff still had no idea they were going to court.

**DUN DUN DUN! Well I hope you enjoyed the chapter! I had a lot of fun on my trip but I thought most of the time on a way to update the story. I had to stay an extra day too because of a storm though. **


	22. Brothers

**Hello everyone! First off I would like to thank, CodyRhodesFan, Hailey Egan, Blazing Glory, QueenofYourWorld, takers dark lover and slashdlite for their reviews! **

**CodyRhodesFan (SAMAY!), XD Wooooow! You keep wanting him to die!!! XD! Yes, Shannon got his smile. Hailey Egan, Aww, thank you so much! I'm glad you like the story! Blazing Glory, Thank you so much! Yes, Jeff does like Matt XD. Shannon and Jeff are like brothers =). I'm hoping I'll be able to detail it well for you guys! I'm gonna try my hardest! Thank you =D! QueenofYourWorld, YAY XD! Yes, the fort is magical XD!!! Thank you so much! takers dark lover, Eh, there's plenty of time to torture him in later chapters XD!!!!! slashdlite, Jeff is cute XD. **

**Also thank you to everyone who read the chapter and enjoyed it! Hope you enjoy this chapter!**

Jeff's relief turned into confusion as they reached their house. Why had Matt passed out in the first place? Jeff had no idea who to ask, and he was scared to ask Matt, because if Matt got so upset about it the first time, who said he wouldn't be upset if Jeff talked about it again?

Almost on cue Gil said, "Jeffrey we need to talk."

Jeff's eyes went wide. He was never told **anything**.

"O-Okay." Jeff said, still worried..

Gil and Jeff went into Jeff's room.

"Jeffrey, as you know, Matt got very upset about something." Gil told Jeff.

Jeff nodded.

"Well, as it turns out Matthew is going to see a psychiatrist for one thing." Gil took a deep breath.

Jeff's eyes went wide. "A psychiatrist?!" Jeff asked shocked.

"That's not the worst part," Gil sighed. "We're going to have to go to court."

Jeff thought he heard that wrong, there's no way…

"You're kidding, right?" Jeff asked.

"No, Jeffrey there are other children in that house." Gil sighed.

"So that's why he's so upset," Jeff sighed. "When is he go to the psychiatrist for one thing, and then when are we going to court?" Hey, Jeff rarely got a chance to know what was going on, he thought might as well ask as many questions as possible.

"He's seeing the psychiatrist in two days. I don't know the date of court." Gil said.

"In only two days?!" Jeff asked surprised.

"It's when the psychiatrist could see him." Gil said.

"…Dad what happens when Matt has to go to school?" Jeff asked. He was a bit worried for Matt.

Gil sighed. "I know, I've been thinking about that. He's going to have to go; hopefully he'll adjust well."

Jeff sighed. He doubted anything was going to go well. He hated being so negative, but everything at the moment just seemed terrible, and he still didn't even want to think about the fact that they were going to court.

XXX

Matt sat at the kitchen table, not eating, not doing anything...just looking at the table and thinking.

"_No, no I won't. I promise."_

Was it true? Or was it an empty promise? Matt's head was spinning; everything just seemed so confusing and so hard to believe. He put his head in his hands, trying to breathe normally, not wanting to pass out again. He tried to choke back his tears. In his mind, if he was going to cry, he at least had to be in his room.

Gil and Jeff walked into the kitchen at that moment.

"Matthew?" Gil asked worried.

"Yeah?" Matt lifted his head from his hands.

"Are you okay?" Gil asked.

"I think so." Matt nodded slowly.

"Maybe you should go lay down." Gil suggested.

"No, it's okay real-." Matt was cut off by Gil.

"Matthew, you should lay down or at least read or something."

Matt sighed and nodded, making his way past Jeff and Gil.

"I'll call you out when it's time for dinner." Gil told Matt.

"Will do." Matt said.

XXX

Matt grabbed his book and lay in bed. He guessed Gil told Jeff and that's what he wanted to talk to him about -or maybe even more things were going on that Matt didn't know about. Matt released a sigh. Everything was so confusing. He wondered why he just couldn't have a simple life. Why did everything have to be so difficult for him?

He started reading, though it was hard with all the jumbled thoughts in his head to focus on anything at all. He finally focused and read.

XXX

Jeff had no idea what to do. He was confused, and he had no idea who to talk to. Matt was so upset over what was happening, so Jeff was pretty sure he didn't want to talk about it. He also just talked to his Dad, but he wanted to talk about it a bit more. He was scared about going to court; would he even have to do anything, though?

Jeff just sat down on their couch.

"Are you okay?" Gil asked.

"No." Jeff said honestly.

Gil wasn't that surprised by the response.. "Are you upset about going to court?"

"I'm confused about everything." Jeff told Gil.

"I understand that; this is a confusing situation." Gil nodded.

"Will Matt be okay?" Jeff asked.

"Of course!!" Gil told Jeff.

"How do you know?" Jeff looked at Gil.

"Because…I just know." Gil told Jeff.

"You can't 'just know something'." Jeff told Gil.

"Why not?" Gil asked.

"Because…" Jeff trailed off.

"Exactly," Gil smiled. "I can 'just know' he's going to be okay."

"Promise he's going to be okay?" Jeff asked.

_How many promises am I going to have to make before they know everything will be okay? _Gil asked himself. "I promise."

Jeff smiled. "Good, now maybe you should tell Matt that."

"I've already told Matthew that." Gil told Jeff.

"What did he say?" Jeff asked.

"He asked me to promise," Gil looked at Jeff and smirked. "You guys really are brothers!"

Jeff laughed. "I guess so."

Jeff looked at Gil and hugged him.

_Like I said, they're definitely brothers. _Gil smiled and hugged Jeff back.

**Sorry it took me so long to update! I've been busy :/. Hope you all enjoyed the chapter! Hopefully**** I can get the next one out sooner! **


	23. Waiting

**Hi everyone! **

**First off I would like to thank, QueenofYourWorld, Blazing Glory, CodyRhodesFan and takers dark lover for their reviews!**

**QueenofYourWorld, XD, no Shannon wasn't in the chapter sadly. Thank you so much! Blazing Glory, Yes, they're starting to actually become brothers YAY XD! Hopefully they'll be in jail! You're sick? Feel better soon! Also thank you! CodyRhodesFan (SAMAY!), XDDDD! It's coming closer! LOL YOU DON'T EVEN WANT HIM TO ADJUST WELL XD! Yes, he loves books! takers dark love, Hopefully! Also I know I need to bring the fort back in this story full force soon! I have a little plan for it though; hopefully I can make it work out!**

**Also thank you everyone who read the chapter and enjoyed it! Hope you enjoy this chapter!**

Jeff sighed as he went to check on Matt. He softly knocked on Matt's door.

"Yeah?" Matt asked his voice a little bit shaky.

"Can I come in?" Jeff asked.

"Um," Matt had no idea if he should or not, he'd been crying. "Sure." Matt quickly wiped his face of any tears while Jeff stepped in the room.

"Are you okay?" Jeff asked.

"Yeah," Matt lied. "I'm fine."

"No, you're not." Jeff told Matt.

"Jeff," Matt paused. "Please don't tell me when I'm fine and when I'm not. Okay?"

Jeff looked at the ground. "Okay. I'm sorry. It's just…you do know we're brothers, right?"

Matt looked at Jeff confused. "Of course I know we're brothers. I sort of figured that one out."

"Well, brothers look out for each other, don't they?" Jeff asked. He looked Matt right in the eye.

"I guess so." Matt mumbled, not sure where this is going.

"Well, I guess I'm trying to look out for you," Jeff told him. "You're my older brother."

Matt was a little surprised with this; he didn't really expect it. "But you don't even know me that well." Matt said, confused.

"It doesn't change the fact that you're my brother, whether I know everything about you or not. Also, what I don't know, I'd like to find out," Jeff surprised himself with being so straight forward, and if he was being so straight forward then why not continue? "Shannon was the closest thing I had to a brother. We'd hang out a lot and do tons of things together; he is still like my little brother. I have to be honest, I was shocked when I found out I had an older brother. I was also a little worried about what would happen, what would you be like? Would you like me? Would you like Dad? You know all kinds of stuff," Jeff looked Matt in the eye again. "But then I met you and there was something about you I liked, you seemed nice but you where always scared. You were scared because of what had happened to you. I had no idea what happened at you old house, but I did hear you crying in your room, the burnt shoulder…_and that darn sweater_!" Jeff said. The last part made Matt smirk. "I wanted to find out what happened, I was worried to tell Dad and I was scared to ask you, so I told Shannon. Shannon said we should go ask you, and before I could really stop him he threw open your door." Matt nodded. "I saw you standing there, with cuts and scars and burns on your body; I still had no idea what happened, though I knew it didn't have to do with that bon fire story you told me about. When I heard the story of what happened, I was confused. Who would ever do that to someone...especially a kid? You did nothing to deserve what you got, and I know that. I also know Dad won't let them hurt you. He told me about court. He told me how you're going to see a psychiatrist. He also told me that everything will be fine. He promised you everything will be fine. I know Dad's going to stick to his promise, and I just wanted to make sure you knew this."

Matt nodded. This talk surprised Matt. He didn't expect all this honesty about everything. He was also surprised when Jeff hugged him. He hugged Jeff back and sighed. It was weird; to Matt at least, that someone Jeff's age who was 3 years younger than him seemed to get what was going on more than he did.

"Thank you." Matt said to Jeff.

"No problem." Jeff smiled.

XXX  
The next day, all Matt could think about was how he was going to the psychiatrist the next day. He could hardly eat breakfast; every bite he took made him feel like he was going to throw up. He tried to keep both his Dad's and Jeff's words in his mind, about how everything would be okay. All he could do is hope that they were right. Also, he hoped Gil would keep his promise to not let his old 'parents' hurt him.

"Are you okay Matthew?" Gil asked during breakfast.

"My stomach hurts." Matt whispered.

"You're nervous." Gil said.

Matt nodded.

"It'll be okay Matthew," Gil reassured Matt. "Now eat, I don't need you starving to death."

Matt smiled and nodded before taking a small bite of toast.

"Better." Gil smiled.

XXX

After awhile Matt's nervousness came back tenfold. He couldn't stand not knowing what was going to happen. What will happen to his former 'parents'? What will the psychiatrist say? Will everything actually be okay? The questions where swirling in Matt's mind, making him dizzy and feel like he was going to throw up again.

"Are you okay???" Jeff asked, scared.

"Yeah, just dizzy." Matt lied.

"Maybe you should go lay down in your room." Jeff suggested, scared Matt was panicking again.

"No, I'm fine." Matt argued.

"No, you're not, Matthew. Now, go lay down." Gil entered the room.

"I'm fine!" Matt argued. He didn't want to go lay down for the millionth time since being in his new home.

"Matthew, I don't want you to have another panic attack, so please just go to your room and calm down." Gil told Matt.

Matt sighed and nodded his head.

"Good." Gil smiled.

Matt walked to his room and lay down. But that didn't calm his nerves at all. He was still worried about what would happen. Laying down and doing nothing just made him think about it more. He was nervous beyond belief; he was wondering if he could handle being asked any more questions about what happened with his former 'parents.' It took so much out of him just to explain the story to Jeff and Gil, he didn't want to go to court, he didn't want to have to talk about it more, and it scared him. He just wanted everything bad to go away. He wished he never had to go to his former 'parents'' house, and then he wouldn't have gotten hurt. But he knew there was nothing he could do now. He was going to _have_ to go to court he was going to _have_ to see the psychiatrist. Thinking about that made him start to cry again, but he was so sick of crying. He just wished everything would just go away and let him live a normal life.

**Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed it!**


	24. The First Visit

**Hello everyone! First off I would like to thank, QueenofYourWorld, CodyRhodesFan, Juniorspades, takers dark lover and Blazing Glory for their reviews!**

**QueenofYourWorld, XD! Shannon WILL be in this chapter! Matt has been really sad. Well he's seeing the psychiatrist in this chapter so we'll see! XD! CodyRhodesFan (SAMAY!), You love it when he cries XD! LOL YOU WANT ME TO KILL HIM SOOO BAD! You really want him to faint don't you? XD! Aww, I'm glad you love! =) Juniorspades, Yes 23 chapters, I can't believe it either o-o. Eh who knows I could have like 23 more chapters to write XD! LOL! Shannon will be back! XD! Thank you sooo much =)! takers dark lover, Yeah, they are treating him like he's gonna break. Also Shannon will be in this chapter =D! Blazing Glory, Thank you so much =D! Yeah Jeff decided to lay it all out. Aww I'm glad you're feeling better =D! **

**WARNING: In the flashbacks there are mentions of blood and abuse. If you don't like reading about that kind of stuff I would recommend skipping the flashbacks.**

The next day it was time for Matt to go to the psychiatrist. Matt's nerves where making it impossible for him to eat. He could hardly talk.

"Matthew you _have_ to eat." Gil tried to convince his son.

"Dad, I can't." Matt felt tears coming, but he pushed them back. He was so sick of crying.

"But if you don't, you'll starve! I won-." Gil was cut off by someone knocking on the door and screaming "JEFFFFF!" loudly.

"Can I answer that?" Jeff asked.

"Please." Gil said.

Jeff got up and ran to the door. Not to anyone's surprise, Shannon was standing there.

"Hi Shannon!" Jeff said.

"Jeffff, we haven't worked on the fort in forever!!!" Shannon complained.

"Thank you for asking. I'm doing great. How are you?" Jeff joked.

Shannon looked confused. "I didn't ask how you are."

Jeff rolled his eyes. "Today's not a good day to work on the fort." Jeff glanced at Matt.

"Why not?" Shannon frowned.

"Because it's just no-." Jeff was cut off by Matt who heard the conversation and saw Jeff's glance.

"Just work on it Jeff," Matt bit his lip. "I just can't help is all."

"Why can't you help?" Shannon demanded.

"I'll explain later." Jeff mouthed and walked outside.

Shannon shrugged and ran to the fort. He was excited to get to work on it again. There was something about that fort that made it hard for Shannon to give up on it. It was something fun for him to do when he got bored.

XXX  
"Matthew, are you ready to go?" Gil knocked on Matt's door.

"Give me a minute." Matt was sitting down with his book, trying to calm his nerves.

"We don't really have a minute or we'll be late." Gil told him.

Matt took a deep breath and got up. He hated the thought of even going out in a short sleeved shirt. He hated the thought of people looking at his covered burns, his bruises and his scars. He walked to his door and opened it. "Do I have to go?" He asked.

"Yes," Gil nodded. "You do."

Matt frowned.

Gil sighed. "Look, I know this is going to be hard for you, but it could end up really helping you."

Matt crossed his arms. "I don't want to talk about anything, though." He argued.

"You're going to have to." Gil sighed.

Matt stood there for a moment doing nothing before giving Gil a slight nod.

"Ready?" Gil asked.

Matt gave another small nod.

XXX

"So _that's_ why he couldn't work on the fort!" Shannon said.

Jeff nodded.

"Is he going to be okay?" Shannon asked.

"I hope. He's scared, though." Jeff told him.

Shannon nodded. "Jeff, why did we start this fort?"

"To take my mind off of Matt coming." Jeff answered. Jeff froze after he said that. An idea came to his head; he had an idea of what he could do.

XXX

When they arrived and got out of the car, Matt saw some kids in a car point at him. He quickly tried to hide his arms but there was no place he could do so. He just stared at the ground, wishing the burns and scars would go away.

Gil saw what happened, but thought it was best if he didn't mention it to Matt again.

XXX

Gil and Matt went in to see the psychiatrist. She had her light brown hair pulled up into a bun and her eyes where a bright blue.

"Matthew and Gilbert?" She asked.

Gil nodded.

She smiled. "Both of you may have a seat."

Matt and Gil both sat down.

"Nice to meet you, Matthew." She stuck her hand out for him to shake it - which he did.

"Hi." Matt said quietly.

"How are you today?" She asked.

Matt shrugged.

"I'm Tammy." She smiled at him.

"Cool." He didn't know what else to say.

Tammy sighed; this wasn't going to be easy. "How did you feel about what was happening to you in your old house?"

Matt froze. What a stupid question. "How did I _feel_ about it? I hated it, obviously."

Gil watched quietly.

Tammy nodded. "Why don't you tell me a bit about you old parents?"

"Well," Matt bit his lip. "They weren't that bad for a bit; they just made me do most of the work. That was until I broke an antique of theirs and then…" Matt trailed off.

"Then what?" Tammy asked.

"Well, my mother hit me with a book, and then later it got worse." Matt said in a low whispered voice.

"What happened later on? Tammy asked.

"They took part of the broken antique and…and…they cut my leg with it." Matt choked back his tears once again.

"_You wanna break our things, hmmmm?" Matt's foster Father asked him._

"_N-No." Matt backed up into a corner. He was wearing shorts because of the hot day._

"_Really?" his foster Mother asked. "Sure seems like you want to." She grabbed one of the broken pieces._

_Matt stared at it, confused on what they were going to do._

_She handed it to Matt's so called 'Father' who put the piece right up to Matt's leg. _

"_What are you doing?!" Matt wanted to run but it felt like his feet where nailed to the floor._

"_This." He dug it straight into Matt's leg. Blood immediately began to stream from the wound, followed by Matt's scream._

Gil shook his head. He couldn't believe how sick those people were; how sick they _are_.

"I see," Tammy nodded. "You had two brothers in your old home, correct?"

Matt gave a little nod.

"Would you like to tell me about them?"

Matt sighed. "Sure," He looked at Tammy. "One was named Tim, the other was named Joe. Tim got me in trouble more than Joe did, but I didn't get along with either one."

"Did your foster 'parents' do anything to them?" Tammy asked.

"I don't know." Matt said.

"Did they know that your foster 'parents' did those things to you?" Tammy asked.

"I don't think so, but they might have." Matt bit his lip.

"I see. So you didn't like either of them? Why?" Tammy asked.

"It's not really that I didn't like them. They didn't really like me. Well, they never really took the time to get to know me. They just decided they didn't like me, I guess." Matt shrugged.

"Did this begin as soon as you arrived at their home?" she asked.

Matt thought back.

"_Matt this is Tim and Joe." his foster Mother said._

"_Hi!" Matt smiled warmly._

"_Hi." They both said at the same time - before looking back at the board game they were playing._

"Yeah, pretty much." Matt nodded.

"Most likely got it from their parents." Gil mumbled.

"Did they ever verbally abuse you too?" Tammy asked.

"_YOU'RE PRETT MUCH WORTHLESS AROUND HERE!" his foster Father screamed. "YOU'D BE BETTER OFF DEAD!"_

"Yeah, they weren't that nice verbally either." Matt sighed.

"How did it make you feel when they yelled at you and called you names?" Tammy asked.

"Terrible." Matt answered.

"What was the worst thing you remember them calling you?" Tammy asked.

"They called me a lot of names, but it really hurt when they called me worthless." Matt told Tammy.

Tammy nodded. "I get why, words can hurt."

Matt nodded. "They could sometimes hurt more with words than with what they did physically." Matt sighed.

Tammy nodded. "When you think of them what's the first thing that comes to mind?"

"All the things they did. How they're the ones that did this to me," Matt sniffled. "They're the reason that I'm embarrassed to wear a short sleeved shirt, they're the reason I have cuts everywhere. They're the reason that the kid looked and pointed at me while I got out of the car. They're the reason why I'm always sad."

This speech made Gil want to do _everything_ in that courtroom to be able to make sure his foster parents spent a looonggg time in jail for what they did to his son.

Tammy nodded. "It must hurt to think like that."  
"Of course it hurts! Every single day I think of them it hurts!" Matt sniffled again.

"What do you think about your brother Jeff?" Tammy changed the subject.

"Jeff's great. He's been really nice to me." Matt answered.

"Have you made any friends?" Tammy asked.

"Well, I guess maybe Shannon's a friend." Matt answered.

"Who's Shannon?" She asked.

"Jeff's friend. He helps us work on the fort." Matt told her.

"You guys are working on a fort?" Tammy smiled.

"Yeah," Matt nodded. "It's coming along okay."

"When did you start building the fort?"

"Well, Jeff and Shannon started before I came here. Then I started helping." Matt answered.

"That's good," Tammy smiled. "What is something you really like to do?"

"Read." Matt answered as if it was the easiest question in the world.

"Why?" She asked.

"It helps me forget about everything that's happened for a little bit." Matt answered.

"Are you reading a book currently?" Tammy asked.

Matt nodded.

"When was the last time you read a chapter?"

"Before I came here." Matt told her.

"I see." Tammy nodded. "Do you have a lot of books?"

"Of course!" Matt smiled. "I've read some twice."

Tammy grinned and so did Gil.

"Does your Dad buy you some books?" Tammy looked at Gil.

"Yep! He took Jeff and me to a bookstore and out to get clothing!" Matt answered. It was funny how Matt's mood changed when he talked about books.

Matt talked about books for a bit longer before Tammy said,

"Well I think we're out of time." She smiled at both Gil and Matt. "Thank you for sharing your thoughts and feelings with me today, Matt. You did very well. I know how tough it must have been for you. I wish you both the best of luck, and Matt, I'll see you next week."

"Okay." Matt nodded and shook Tammy's hand.

"Thank you." Gil said, as he also shook Tammy's hand.

"You're quite welcome. Have a wonderful day." Tammy smiled and Gil and Matt left.

**Thank you for reading! Sorry it took so long! =(! Hope you enjoyed it though!**


	25. Bitter

**Hi everyone! I would like to thank: Juniorspades, Blazing Glory, CodyRhodesFan, QueenofYourWorld, slashdlite and takers dark lover for their reviews!**

**I would also like to thank everyone who read the chapter and enjoyed it! I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

"Shannon I have an idea!" Jeff smiled.

"What?" Shannon asked.

"After this whole thing is over we're going to…" Jeff explained his whole plan to Shannon.

Shannon's eyes widened. "That's cool and all…but I think your Dad would be mad."

"I'll tell him before we do it, he'll understand." Jeff said.

"You sure?" Shannon asked.

"Positive, it's the best idea I've had in awhile." Jeff smiled brightly.

"Think their home yet?" Shannon asked.

"I don't know, let's just continue working." Jeff laughed at the confused look on Shannon's face.

"But wouldn't that be kind of pointless with the plan you have?" Shannon asked.

"We have to finish this for the plan to work!" Jeff told him.

Shannon shrugged and continued to work.

"When will Matt be home?" Shannon asked.

"I don't know. I'm not in the loop about ANYTHING!" Jeff told him.

"Well how long do these things normally last?" Shannon asked.

Jeff rolled his eyes. "I've never been to a psychologist, Shannon."

Shannon rolled his eyes at Jeff. "Well I know that, I'm not stupid…"

"I beg to differ." Jeff smirked.

XXX

When Matt and Gil got in the car Gil was smiling. It didn't go as bad as it could have. When he looked at Matt's face though his smile disappeared, Matt had an obvious frown.

"What's wrong?" Gil asked.

"Nothing…just brought back more memories is all…" Matt sighed, not feeling like talking.

"Oh…" Gil sighed. "Matt…you have to be prepared that it's going to have to be talked about more."

Matt took a deep breath. "It's already getting talked about more then I would like it to right now."

Gil sighed as he finally started the car. "I know it is…but Matt-." Gil got cut off.

"Dad….I'm sorry but I don't really want to talk about this." Matt rested his head on the window.

Gil shook his head and decided to drop the subject as he drove home in complete silence.

XXX

Jeff and Shannon were both in the house getting drinks when Matt and Gil came back. Shannon looked at the happily.

"Hiya, Matt! How'd it go???" Shannon smiled cheerfully.  
Matt was staring at the ground. "Fine." He muttered.

Shannon looked confused for a minute and Jeff glared at him.

"You want something to drink, Matt?" Shannon asked.

"I'll pass; I'm going to go read." Matt informed them as he walked off.

Shannon looked at Jeff. "What did I do wrong? I was just trying to be nice…"

"Yeah well tone it down a little." Jeff said.

Shannon looked at the ground.

"Jeffrey, he didn't do anything wrong. Matthew is just not in the best of moods." Gil took a seat.

"You want something to drink, Dad?" Jeff asked.

Gil nodded. "But don't bother I'll get it myself," Gil said standing up. "Were you boys outside working on the fort this entire time?"

"Mhm!" They nodded.

"How's that coming?" Gil asked.

"Great!" Shannon stated.

"Pretty good." Jeff smiled.

"That's good." Gil took a sip of water.

XXX

Matt sighed, trying to calm himself down by reading his book. All he could think about is court though…how he was going to have to talk about all of it…how he was going to have to see his old 'Parents'. The whole thought was just awful and made him want to throw up.

Matt shook his head, trying to stop thinking about it and focus on his book, but it was near impossible. Deep inside he was a little bitter towards Gil too…if he hadn't put Matt up for adoption Matt wouldn't have had to gone through that. Matt knew he shouldn't think that way, and that none of this was Gils fault. But thoughts Matt didn't want to have kept popping into his head and once he thought about it…it was hard to stop.

Matt was getting so frustrated. He just wished it would get better. It seemed to only be getting worse and worse.

Matt set down his book and cradled his head in his hands, trying not to cry. His hands bawled up into fists and he punched his bed.

"I hate you," He said speaking to his old 'Parents'. "I hate you so much."

Matt started taking deep breathes, trying to calm down but nothing was working for him. He grabbed his pillow for something to scream into. He was scared of Gil, Jeff and Shannon hearing him and running in to ask what was wrong. He didn't want to talk to anyone or see anyone.

XXX

Jeff and Shannon went right back outside to work on the fort again.

"Jeff…do you really think this plan is a good idea?" Shannon asked, looking up at his older friend.

Jeff smiled. "I KNOW it is a good idea, Shannon."

…**Urm…hi? I know this took forever to update =(! I'm so sorry! But it's updated and I will try sooo hard to have the next chapter out faster! Hopefully there are still people reading this… **

**Also I didn't have ANY time to really spell check this…I've been really busy. So if there are any spelling mistakes or grammar mistakes then please try to ignore them! Hopefully I'll have them fixed later on if there are any.**


End file.
